Supernatural Magic
by kirallie
Summary: HP crossover. Slash. Sam had another close friend at college, one who was hiding his own secrets. A friend who has lost everything and would do anything to keep from losing anyone else. How will his presence make a difference?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did the books would have gone a lot differently as would season 4.  
__Some HP canon events after book 5 happened others did not. Never read past the first three chapters of book 6, I lost interest in her work and decided to stick with readying fanfics.  
__Decided to try this since I like reading and writing HP crossovers. Great thing about having no internet connection when housebound for 4 weeks, you get a lot of writing done.  
__Decided to try my hand at a Dean pairing so he gets to be with Harry._

**Chapter 1**

Evan grinned at the good-natured teasing his best friend had to endure. He should probably help Sam out eventually but Jess was just looking so proud that he didn't have the heart to stop it. Sam finally broke free and glared at him.

"What?" Evan smiled up innocently at his friend and Sam just shook his head at him before throwing himself down on the couch next to Evan.  
"We both know you were enjoying that Sam so don't try to act otherwise."

"Fine, next time a girl corners you you're on your own." Evan's jaw dropped and he stared at Sam in horror.

"You wouldn't!" Sam just grinned at him.  
"Traitor!" Evan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring his friend.

"Hey guys!" Evan looked up as feminie arms wrapped around his shoulders before reaching up and yanking their owner down. Rebecca yelped and glared at him from where she was sprawled across his and Sam's laps.

"You'd think she'd learn." Sam chuckled, ignoring her glare as Evan laughed.

"Not fair! Why does Evan always side with you, I've known him longer." She pouted and the two males laughed at her.

"Male solidarity." Evan said once he'd gotten his breath back.

"Suuuree." She rolled of them and onto the floor.  
"So Sam's already done his LSAT's but when do you sit the MCAT's Evan?"

"Next week. And unlike Sam here I have been studying my arse off." Becky laughed as his accent thickened a bit with that last bit.

"Well we all know genius boy has passed and we don't even need to see his results. But you'll do great too Evan, you've really been working hard."

"Thanks." Evan raised his glass her way, taking a gulp of Coke. He was practically the only one at the party not drinking but he never did so it wasn't commented on anymore.

"Just you wait, in a few years I'll be able to brag about knowing the best up and coming lawyer and doctor in the country." The two guys laughed at that statement but Evan smiled at her in thanks as well. She was the only one there who knew his secret so it meant even more to him to hear her say things like that.

----------------------------------

Evan lay on his bed staring up at the dorm's ceiling and thinking not of his upcoming exams but of the past. He didn't think much of it, he didn't like the mood dwelling on it put him in and most of the memories just plain hurt but every now and then he couldn't help it. He liked the life he'd lived for the last five years. The life of Evan Black was rather simple and fun. He was just a home schooled wizard off to study medicine at Stanford after all. He wasn't a war hero like Harry Potter. Harry James Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived, 'Defeater-of-he-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and a whole lot of other hyphenated titles. Seriously what was with the wizarding world and hyphenating everything? He chuckled and released the small golden ball he'd been holding, watching as it fluttered about the room.

The war had come to a head in Harry's seventh year and they had all participated in the seriously clichéd battle at the end of the year right on Hogwarts front lawn. It had been everything Harry had expected and a lot of things that he hadn't. He'd expected Snape to stab them all in the back but he hadn't expected him to literally stab him in the back, something he still bore a scar from. You had to love prophecy, it was the only reason Harry hadn't dropped dead on the spot. And so the bleeding young hero and staggered on and confronted his nemesis, the man who had made his life into a living hell and while the serpentine man had stood around gloating like an idiot Harry had shot him with the small gun Dudley had bought him when he'd paid him to. Hollow point bullets hadn't left much of Tom's head attached to his neck but they had done the job intended. So Voldemort had died and Harry passed out form blood loss and internal injuries. And as far as the wizarding world was concerned that was the end of the story. Their beloved (and often ridiculed) saviour had died of injuries in the Hogwarts infirmary and no one paid any attention to the young Evan Black who immigrated to America not two weeks later. Only Remus knew the truth and he would never betray the last remaining member of his pack.

Having nothing left in England it had been easy to decide to leave the country if he survived the final battle. So he had approached the American Ministry who had been very happy to help him create a new identity and past plus get him help in attaining a full muggle education so that he'd be able to apply for college. He'd been happy to receive the letter from Stanford and had accepted immediately. As the sole heir to both the Potter and Black lines he had more than enough to put himself through college. Though no one looking at him would know that. He lived in the dorms, used second hand books and wasn't dressed in the latest fashions. He did have a nice house in San Francisco for the holidays though that none of his college friends except for Becky knew about. At school his only shows of wealth were his top of the line laptop and motorcycle. The bike had been Sirius' and was enchanted with several useful spells, including one that made it able to fly. Neither Sam nor Jessica knew the reason for their rent being so cheap was that he owned the building they lived in and had since a week before they had moved in. The building's basement made a great place for him to keep his magic in practice after all. His group of close friends at Stanford may be small but he would do anything he could to make their lives easier and as safe as possible. The entire campus was covered in wards put up within the first fortnight of his beginning classes. Nothing magical or supernatural could step foot on the grounds without him knowing about it and no true violence could happen. He knew officials were stumped as to why the rate of on campus violence had become non-existent the last few years. He was determined not to lose these friends the way he had the last ones.

The Weasley family had been wiped out during Bill's wedding to Fleur just before Harry's seventh year. The Order had lost several more members during that massacre. He had stayed away from the wedding to keep them safe but had apparated there as soon as he'd gotten word of the attack, managing to save Gabrielle from Greyback. The werewolf never threatened anyone again. Dumbledore had arrived seconds after him and between the two of them they had routed the remaining Death Eaters but the cost had been high. Harry had found Hermione hysterically trying to pull Ron out from beneath the rubble that had taken his life, begging her boyfriend to wake up. He'd spent three weeks in the hospital ward sedated before finally calming down. But Hermione had never been the same after that, she'd thrown herself coldly into any battle she could find and soon was feared for her knowledge and creative use of spells many had never heard of. She had died half way through the year but had taken Bellatrix with her. Neville had taken out Pettigrew but had fallen to Lucius who had then been killed by his own son, Harry's lover. Draco had died in Harry's arms not three weeks, killed in an ambush of which not a single Death Eater survived Harry's wrath. It had been up to Remus and Dumbledore to take Harry from the final battlefield but it had been Remus and Poppy who had faked his death, Poppy voluntarily being obliviated of that fact afterward. Hedwig had remained in England with Remus and as far as anyone other than the goblins knew he had inherited Harry and Sirius's estates as well. In fact Harry had given the werewolf several million galleons as a parting gift and to help keep up the facade that he was dead. Evan Black's money was easy to explain, he was a very distant cousin of Sirius' and had therefore been able to inherit part of the family fortune which Remus had gladly given the young orphan since he knew it was what Harry and Sirius would have wanted. Add to that his parents had invested in several muggle companies and you had an explanation that kept him separate from Harry Potter as much as possible while accounting in some small way for their physical similarities since all pureblood families were related. Evan even had similar coloured eyes to his dead cousin though his hair was a shade or two lighter.

-----------------------------------

Evan fumbled for his phone as the insistent ringing woke him from a post party slumber.

"'Lo?" He mumbled as he finally managed to pick it up.

"Evan? I'm so sorry to wake you but could you come over?" He yawned and then stared at the opposite wall blankly, trying to force his brain into gear.

"Jess? What's going on?" He staggered out of bed and began looking for clothes.

"I don't know exactly." She admitted and he could hear her worry over the line.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and threw on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt before throwing his leather jacket over that and grabbing his helmet. It was a short ride over to the apartment Jess shared with Sam and she was obviously waiting for him since she let him straight in.  
"What's wrong? Where's Sam?" He rocked back as she threw herself into his arms. He held her tight and let her cry into his shirt. It wasn't at all awkward, of his friends only Jess, Sam and Becky knew he was gay so both of the girls tended to treat him like one of them when it came to physical interaction.  
"Easy Jess, it'll be okay. Just take some deep breaths, there's a girl." He sat her down on the couch and then went to the kitchen and got them both a glass of water. He sipped his while Jessica just stared at hers.  
"I can't help if I don't know what's wrong Jess."

"It's Sam. He...he got up tonight and I didn't think anything of it till I heard fighting from out here. Turns out his big brother Dean had decided to break in." She finally took a sip and Evan arched an eyebrow. None of them knew much about the Winchester family, Sam was very tight lipped about them but they did know there had been a fight about Sam coming to college.  
"He said their dad hadn't been home for a bit and Sam didn't care until Dean said he had gone hunting and was late home. Then Sam got all stiff and started packing. He said it's just for the weekend and that his dad had probably just gotten drunk in a cabin and forgotten to call but there was something..."

"You think their dad isn't hunting?"

"I don't know! All I know is that after four years of silence Sam just drops everything and leaves with his brother and they were both acting kind of weird. I'm worried Evan."

"Sam can take care of himself and I know he'd never leave you. He'll be back in a day or two and in time for his interview, you'll see." But even as he said it Evan felt a shiver of dread creep through him.  
"How about I stay on the couch for tonight? And tomorrow we gather the gang and have a day out for fun? Then you can have a girls sleepover thing or something and we'll I'll help you whip up a delicious welcome home dinner for Sam that evening before retreating so I don't see you to being sappy?" Jess smiled and hugged him again.

"Thanks Ev, what would we do without you?"

"Sam would still be trying to work up the guts to ask you out." They laughed over that and then Jess got him some blankets and a pillow.  
"Sleep tight Jess."

"You too, thanks again."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Evan bolted across the campus towards Jess and Sam's building. Next time he warded an area this big he was making it so he at least could apparated inside the wards. And of course he had been out walking so no bike either. That left him running while using every enhancement spell he knew, going fast enough to blur if a muggle were to look. He should have waited until Sam got home before leaving Jess but after they'd finished cooking she'd insisted she would be fine. The wards said otherwise, it had been a few years but he still remembered the feel of a demons evil. Voldemort had used a few low level ones during the war but this one was way out of their league. Evan wasn't thinking of fighting it, just distracting it long enough to get Jess out of there. He flew up the stairs, the front door blowing off the hinges in response to his magic before he even reached it. He skidded through the door and headed for the bedroom where the evil aura was located.

What he found made Evan's blood boil. Jess was pinned to the ceiling, eyes wide with terror and a spreading crimson stain across her abdomen. She looked down at him; eyes begging him to run but Evan just smiled up at her and then turned to face the demon. Sickly yellow eyes stared at him in surprise as he let his magic fully out of its bonds for the first time since the war. An invisible wind stirred through the room, whipping dark brown hair up and around his body even as his eyes began to shimmer and darken to emerald.

"You do not belong here demon, leave in peace or I will make you." Harry growled, his voice echoing with power.

"A wizard. And a powerful one at that. This is a surprise. This does not concern you, leave now and you may live. But do not think to match your power to mine mortal."

"I don't have to bastard." Harry made a picture fall, causing the demon's gaze to switch to it for a second but a second was all he needed as he flung pure magic at the demon's body. The possessed body was flung out the window as Jess's body dropped into Evan's outstretched arms. Gathering her to his chest Evan sprinted out of the apartment and down the stairs. Once outside he ran towards the hospital, unable to spare a hand to call for an ambulance.

Evan shoved the doors to the ER open as he skidded to a halt.

"HELP ME!" He yelled and was instantly surrounded by medical staff. He gently lowered the unconscious woman onto the gurney and then stepped back to let them work. Once they'd disappeared further into the hospital he stepped outside to call Sam.  
"Hello?"

"Sam it's Evan, are you nearly back?"

"Evan? What's wrong?" Sam could obviously hear the fear in his voice.

"It's Jess, she's in the ER and it doesn't look good. I found her in your apartment being attacked. You need to get here, fast."

"We're almost there."

"I'll be inside." He hung up and went back inside to wait.

---------------------------

Dean followed Sam as his younger brother ran into the ER. His gaze immediately went to the dark haired young man talking to a cop and he nudged Sam that way.

"Evan!" The young man turned and gave them a wan smile before pulling Sam into a brief hug.  
"What happened? Is Jess okay? Were you hurt?" Sam babbled. The cop looked at them curiously.

"And you are son?"

"Sam Winchester, Jess is my girlfriend. Evan?" Sam was looking wildly between the two. Evan grabbed his arm and forced Sam to sit.

"She's still in surgery; they said she's lost a lot of blood and that a few organs have been punctured." Evan said calmly but Dean could tell he was trying to keep it together for Sam's sake, something he was grateful for. The other man was obviously a good friend to both Sam and Jess.

"But she'll be okay right? Evan you know about this stuff, she'll be fine won't she?" Evan grasped Sam's hand and swallowed.

"I'm only pre-med Sam. I know more than you but...not enough to be able to give an honest estimate of her odds. But I do now that she's young, healthy and strong and that does make her odds better. Now I need to finish talking to the detective here and you look like you could use a coffee." Evan looked right at Dean for the first time and Dean nodded.

"Come on Sammy; let's get you some caffeine, looks like we have a long night ahead."

"I'm not moving until I know she's okay Dean." Sam said stubbornly and the other two sighed in unison before looking at each other.

"Evan Black." Dean accepted the extended hand and shook it.

"Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, wish the circumstances were better."

"Likewise." Dean flashed him a smile and Evan grinned back.

"I need to talk to you two anyway so you might as well hang around." The detective added.  
"Please continue Mr. Black."

"Um, where was I...oh yeah. I'd left Jess around five thirty, with Sam gone she'd been a bit jumpy so I'd spent the last two nights on the couch. But Sam was due back any time and we'd cooked dinner for them so I grabbed my bag and headed out. Stopped by my dorm to drop off my bag and decided to walk to dinner and afterwards I walked by their apartment to see if Sam was back yet. The light in the bedroom was on so I assumed he was and went to keep walking when I saw Jess struggling against someone definitely not Sam, he was too short. So I ran upstairs and found the door off the hinges. Ran into the bedroom and knocked him away from Jess. The nut jumped out the window and I grabbed Jess up. She was bleeding pretty badly but I didn't want to stay in case he came back. Couldn't call an ambulance while carrying her so I ran here." Evan explained and Dean watched Sam get paler and paler while listening. Sam doubled over and Evan kicked the garbage can over to him.

"Could you give a description of her attacker?"

"I didn't get a really good look but he was older maybe forties or fifties? Taller than me but shorter than Sam. Light hair, dark eyes. Wasn't dressed the best but he wasn't in rags either, it was...overalls! Like workers wear. That's about it."

"Thank you Mr. Black." Evan nodded and sat back in his chair.  
"Mr. Winchester? I need to ask you a few questions." Sam looked up from where he was bent over the can still and nodded.  
"Where were you this weekend?"

"With Dean. He wanted me to go with him to drag Dad back from the cabin. I have a law school interview tomorrow so I said we had to be back by tonight. Left late Friday night, we were driving back when Evan called and said to come here." Sam choked out. Evan walked away but was back a minute later with one of those little plastic cups full off water. Sam drank gratefully.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you or Miss Moore?" Sam stared at him blankly and then shook his head.

"No one. Why would someone do that to her?" Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and his brother turned towards him slightly for comfort.

"Mr. Winchester can you think of anything your brother left out?"

"No. First time I've been here so I wouldn't know."

"Then I'll leave you three alone. I'll call if we need anything else; you all need to stay around for the next few days at least. Call me if you think of anything." He handed them each a card and then left them.

"I'm so sorry Sam, is should have stayed till you got home." Evan mumbled.

"You couldn't have known." Sam answered just as softly. Evan tensed as a doctor emerged from the swinging doors.

"Jessica Moore?" All three of them stood and approached but Dean knew it wasn't good and he could tell Evan knew it too. Without a word they moved closer to Sam, flanking him protectively.

"Is she okay?" Sam blurted.

"Mr...?"

"This is her boyfriend, Sam." Evan filled in seeing as Sam seemed unable to say anything else.

"I am sorry Sam. The internal damage was just too extensive especially combined with the blood loss. We did everything we could." Evan and Dean caught him as Sam's legs buckled under him, his face as white as a sheet.  
"Sit him down, head between his knees. That's it, take some deep breaths. Get him some water?" Evan nodded and went to get more.

"No, no, no, no." Sam was murmuring under his breath, curling up on himself in the seat.

"It'll be okay Sammy, I've got you." Dean whispered, pulling his brother into a loose hug.

"Here." Dean took the cup from Evan and held it for Sam to drink.

"We'll need to contact family..." The doctor trailed off as Sam went whiter.

"I can get that for them Sam, why don't you let Dean take you out of here?" Evan offered but Sam shook his head.

"I want to see her."

"Sam..." Evan and Dean said at the same time even as the doctor shot Sam a startled look.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." The doctor hedged.

"Please, I have to see this is real." Sam looked up at them with bloodshot eyes. The other three men exchanged looks before Dean nodded slowly. The doctor looked unhappy but finally nodded.

"I'll go get the contact info for you." Evan said and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"You guys can stay in my room tonight. I have two beds and a couch. It might be better than..." He trailed of and Dean nodded.

"Thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

----------------------------

Evan leant against the wall outside the ER, fighting tears. If only he had been closer when he'd felt the wards breached. He had tried healing her as he'd run but magic didn't work well on demonic injuries. He straightened as the Winchester brothers emerged from the building, Dean holding Sam up as they walked slowly. He headed over to them and smiled shakily.

"Ready to go?"

"Are you sure you don't mind us crashing?" Dean asked.

"It's fine; I don't have a roommate this year so I have the space. And hey cheaper than a hotel." Evan shrugged and followed them to the car.  
"Nice." He said before sliding into the back.

"Thanks, you drive?"

"Nope, ride. Turn here." They exchanged meaningless small talk between directions and then gently manoeuvred Sam into Evan's dorm room. They put Sam down on the made bed and Evan went to get bedding for the other and the couch.  
"You're taller so I'll take the couch. There's soda, water and juice in the fridge and some snacks and fruit on the counter if you get hungry.

"Thanks for this. And for everything this weekend I guess." Dean looked uncomfortable making Evan smile.

"Sam and Jess....did you know I was the one that finally made Sam ask Jess out? He'd been trying for weeks and just couldn't do it. I knew Jess longer but the two of them, they were perfect together. Sam...Sam was planning to propose soon. This is going to destroy him." Evan ran his hands through his hair.  
"There's something I didn't tell the cop but I don't know if you'd believe me, I know he wouldn't have."

"What?"

"How open minded are you?" Evan stared at him and Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, stuff that's out there. Magic, ghosts, demons...." Evan trailed off as Dean paled slightly.

"What did you see?" Dean demanded.

"They weren't struggling; Jess was pinned to the ceiling. I took it off guard and managed to push him out the window, Jess dropped after it was gone."

"It? So the description you gave?"

"Wasn't really accurate. Eye colour was totally off." Dean stiffened.

"What colour?" He demanded and Evan got the feeling he was pretty sure he knew what had killed Jess.

"Yellow." Dean closed his eyes and leant back against the couch.

"When Sam was six months old our mother was killed. She was pinned to the ceiling above his crib, cut open across the stomach and then set on fire. You saved Jess form burning to death. It was a demon and our family has hunted it since. It was why Dad didn't want Sam to leave for college."

"You think it's the same demon. But why kill Jess?"

"To get to me." They both started at the quiet voice.

"I thought you were asleep Sammy."

"You know about demons and stuff Evan?"Sam ignored Dean.

"For a few years now. I know enough to for basic protections and to recognise them." Evan got up and pulled some things out in the small kitchenette, putting the kettle on. Once it was boiled he added the water to a cup along with small amounts of various things, stirred it and then handed it to Sam.  
"It'll help you sleep." Sam looked down at the herbal mixture and the gulped it down before handing the mug back. It didn't take long for his eye lids to start drooping.

"That's fast stuff." Dean commented as they made sure Sam was comfortable.

"I have nightmares." Evan said uncomfortably, shrugging slightly.  
"We should sleep too." Dean nodded and they settled down to sleep.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
__Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. _

**Chapter 3**

Evan stared out the window, watching as the Impala's tail lights vanished into the distance. He'd let Sam and Dean think he'd slept through their packing and sneaking out but he'd been awake the whole time. He knew it was easier for them to leave like that then to put up with awkward goodbyes. Hadn't he done the same thing once? Sighing he slumped down on the couch. Jessica's funeral had been that morning and he was still in his suite but he didn't care that it was getting creased to death. What worried him was that demon and that it was after Sam. He'd slipped a small charm into Sam's bag before the brother's had left along with a note. It was a protection charm, meant to be worn against the skin and would protect the wearer from evil, not that he thought it was anywhere near powerful enough to stop the demon he'd face but it would give some protection at least.

He'd already spent an entire night altering the wards he'd added to the campus, he'd had to knock Dean out as well to do that but at least he could apparated around now. Ward specialists from the American Ministry had also done some work after he'd reported a demon attack to them and they would monitor the area closely for the next few months. But he doubted he'd still be around. He'd confronted the demon and while it was after Sam he had the feeling he was now on its radar. All he had to do was wait for his exam results and see what schools wanted him outside of California. Evan felt bad about leaving Rebecca and the small handful of other friends he'd made but it was better if he left, though he would keep in contact with Becky at least.

---------------------------------

"Let me see!" Evan laughed and held the papers above her head.  
"No fair Evan, show me."

"Alright, alright. Here you go." He handed the gathered papers over to Becky and watched her sort through them. The letter from Stanford he'd been expecting but there had been some surprises in there, all up he'd received offers from six different medical schools excluding Stanford. He'd already refused both that and the one from the University of Southern California. That left Boston University, Duke University, Harvard University, John Hopkins University and Kansas City University of Medicine & Biosciences. He honestly had no clue which one to choose, they all had good programs after all. He watched as Rebecca read them and realisation set in.

"You're leaving." Evan shut his eyes and nodded at her quiet statement.

"I can't stay here Becky. Not after Jess. And if that was anything like a normal demon it will be looking for payback." He hadn't told her about the Winchester's involvement, just that it had been a demon that had attacked Jessica. He would keep their secrets, it was the least he could do for Sam.

"Well you have some good choices here. Have you decided?" She smiled as she asked but he could tell that losing the three of them at once was hurting.

"No. That's why I came to my dearest friend. I have three days to answer and no clue!" She laughed as he pulled a face which had been what he was aiming for.  
"Please help me?"

-----------------------------------

Evan jumped slightly in his seat as his phone vibrated but ignored it as the lecturer droned on. He loved everything about John Hopkins, except the idiot five rows in front of him. Okay so he knew his stuff, he just had no clue how to teach and hold a class's interest. He smothered a laugh as he noticed Alex snoring away on his desk in the row ahead. When his phone buzzed again Evan frowned and glanced down at it, feeling a shiver of dread as he saw Becky's number flashing. The last ten minutes of class was pure torture and he was one of the first out the door. Once outside the building he listened to the two voicemails she'd left and then headed for the parking lot.

"Hey Evan where are you going?" He turned to see Nick staring at him in surprise since they had next class together.

"Got to go, it's an emergency."

"You can't leave now!"

"Sorry." He yanked his helmet onto his head and peeled out of the parking lot, heading for his apartment. Once there he dialled her number.

"Evan?"

"I'm on my way Becky. Just sit tight and don't let the cops push you around till I get there. How's Zach?"

"In shock, we both are. He didn't do it Evan." He winced at the pain in her voice.

"I know, I'll take a look and figure out who or what did okay? You just hang in there. I'll be there soon." He hung up as he finished packing what he thought he would need and then slung the satchel over his shoulder. Going outside he checked the coast was clear before shrinking his bike and apparating away.

Evan stumbled slightly as he reappeared in front of a very nice house but straightened quickly, resizing his bike in the drive before knocking. In seconds he had an armful of his best friend.

"Come on let's get you inside." He murmured, leading her into the house. She stayed quiet while he got them both something to drink and then sat beside her on the couch.  
"I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Zach was here and when he went home he found Emily tied to a chair, when he checked her she was dead and he called 911. The cops showed up and arrested him. They have a video that shows him going home at ten thirty but I swear he was still here. But they won't believe us and our parents are on their way back for the trial."

"Was there any other evidence other than the tape?" Evan asked, frowning in thought.

"DNA and fingerprints. Who, what could have done this?"

"Any number of things. It could be someone using polyjuice or even one of many creatures that can take on another's appearance. I'll need to do some snooping around. See what I can find."

"I've got the tape if that helps but I don't know how to help with the cops." She admitted and he grinned.

"Are you forgetting who I am Becky dearest? Part of my agreement with the Ministry means I have a badge that outranks the local police. I just haven't really needed to use it before." He laughed as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"What would we do without you?"

"Find some other way to figure it out. Of course if we'd never met you'd be looking for more mundane answers than those I can give." Evan admitted uncomfortably.

"It's a good thing I don't regret meeting you then isn't it? You are a great person no matter what name you are using and don't you forget it." They both looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Expecting anyone?" He asked, standing to go to the door.

"Not really."

"The stay here." With that he headed for the door only to get a shock when he found the Winchester brothers on the other side.  
"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Evan? I got an email from Becky is she here?" Sam looked utterly shocked to see him standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, come on in. Hey Becky look at who showed up!" Evan called and she came running.

"Sam!" Sam caught her as Becky hugged him.

"We came as soon as I got your message. Are you okay?"

"Is everyone going to ask me that today?" She looked between Evan and Sam and then looked behind him.  
"Who's this?"

"Um, Becky this is my brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you." She offered and Evan just waved hello.

"How's school Evan?" Sam asked.

"Good. Ended up choosing John Hopkins."

"Congratulations." Sam gave him a sad smile that Evan understood all too well.

"Thanks. How...how are you doing?" Sam shrugged uncomfortably and Evan nodded.

"So what happened with your brother?" Dean asked to change the subject.

"He's been charged with a murder he didn't commit." Becky stated and Evan smiled before grabbing his coat.

"And that's my cue. I'll see what I can find at the morgue, professional interest only of course." Evan slipped the coat on after giving the excuse for the brother's benefit, hugged Becky and nodded to the two Winchesters.  
"Back in a while." He left the house and got on his bike, easily negotiating the downtown traffic until he reached the police station. He parked his bike and made sure he had his badge before heading inside.

---------------------------------

Evan went over the evidence carefully; ignoring the glares he could feel aimed at his back. Locals didn't like it when those from other agencies waltzed in and asked nicely for a look at their cases. And cases it was, Zach's was not the first with the exact same circumstances.

"Not one of you realised these cases are all the same?"

"Yeah except the perpetrator was different in each one." The lead detective shot back and Evan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was St. Louis not some small town so why were these guys acting like small town cops?

"And you've never dealt with an identity theft case before? Taking fingerprints, even DNA can be done with the right equipment, Look at this." Evan indicated the reports.  
"You're looking for one methodical killer who watches his targets for weeks, perhaps months and then steals the id of the male closest to them, be it a husband, boyfriend, whatever. It's hardly my fault you're taking the easy way out and not looking deeper. I want to talk to all the men from these cases."

-------------------------------------

"Why was Evan going to the morgue?" Dean asked as they looked around the crime scene.

"He's hoping the ME might tell him something that could help. Go in as the eager to learn med student and ask about recent cases, that sort of thing I guess." Rebecca shrugged, hoping they'd buy it. If Evan had given that excuse and not told them he was going to go talk to the cops then they obviously still didn't know any of the truth about him. And there was no way she was going to be the one to tell them.  
"He was the first person I called after Zach...he dropped everything and came straight away even though he has classes. It's nice to see both of you again."

"It's good to see you too Becky."

--------------------------------

Evan raced back to Becky's swearing under his breath. He really, really hated shape shifters and the Ministry wasn't sending anyone in because they believed he could handle it. He parked in the drive and dashed into the house to see the other three sitting around.

"Evan?"

"Shape shifter." Sam and Dean stared at him and then looked at Becky who wasn't looking surprised except when she looked at them and saw they weren't.

"You know?" Evan laughed as all three of them asked the same thing.

"I've known since two weeks after meeting Evan. What about you guys?" Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"We're hunters, have been all our lives." Dean told her.

"So now that we're all on the same page....apparently Emily wasn't the first victim. There have been four others so far and I doubt she was the last."

"The ME told you all that?" Dean stared at him in disbelief.

"It's amazing what medical staff tell each other and their students." Evan shrugged, not ready to admit he was technically a government agent for an agency that very few knew existed.

"So how does that help?" Rebecca asked.

"We need to find its lair." Sam pointed out. Evan wanted to hit something, the last thing he needed was a pair of hunters around while he was trying to track this thing down. No matter how much he liked Sam and his brother he knew what the average hunter thought about those with magical abilities. It didn't help that they usually ran into those who had made demonic deals or the like for their powers, hunters tended to see only black and white and dumped all magic users in the same pile. He really didn't want them scared of him or hating him and trying to kill him. Because if that happened he'd wipe all memories of him from their minds and he enjoyed their company a lot.

"So Evan stays here with Becky and we go track this thing down." Evan fought the urge to glare at Dean for that suggestion but it was reasonable in the hunters eyes since they thought Evan only knew a bit about protections. And it would give him the chance to do his own looking around without them looking over his shoulder so he nodded in agreement.  
"Lock the doors. You know how to salt doors and all?"

"I'll ward the house you two be careful, last thing we need is for it to impersonate one of you." Evan watched them leave before beginning his work on the house. Once it was done he left the, safe in the knowledge that nothing was getting into that house without him or Becky letting it.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Harry looked around Zach's place and couldn't help shiver at the residual left in the place. If he hadn't been sure before he was now positive. He really, really hated shape shifters. It took only a drop of magic to cleanse the place and he did it without a though even as he searched for clues as to where the creature could be hiding. He grimaced as he found the trail leading to the sewers, why did evil creatures always make their homes in such...disgusting places? Looking around he frowned and then let his magic work. Seconds later a fourteen inch long saw-scaled viper dropped into the sewers through a hole in the manhole covering. By the time he hit the ground he had already adjusted to his new form and quickly moved through the sewers, relying on his senses and magic to track his prey through the tunnels. He fought the urge to hiss as he came upon the lair only to detect two humans. He slipped back to human while remaining crouched behind some random crates. Listening to the brothers he learnt that the creature had taken on Dean's appearance, making him swear softly under his breath. Would Becky realise? A small bit of magic loosened the brother's bonds and then he apparated straight inside the house.

Rebecca's eyes went wide as a snarl ripped through the air before the thing that had tricked her was thrown across the room. She gasped around her gag as Harry stepped closer, dark hair whipping around him and emerald eyes almost glowing with power. This was Harry Potter not the Evan Black she knew so well. The shape shifter's look of shock would have been comical if it hadn't been torturing her bare seconds previously. The creature began swearing as it was levitated off the ground and held suspended in mid air. A flick of Harry's wrist released her bonds and she yanked the gag from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked without taking his gaze from his prey. Becky nodded shakily, standing to move closer to Harry.

"What the fuck are you?!" The shape shifter snarled, still trying to get loose.

"You picked the wrong families to mess with. The Warren's and Winchester's are under my protection shape shifter." Harry half hissed, nearly slipping into Parseltongue in his anger. Becky looked around nervously as things began to shake. She knew Harry was a powerful wizard but she'd never truly seen evidence of that power, till now. Not that she blamed him, as far as she was concerned that thing deserved everything it got but they did not need Sam and Dean or the cops walking in on this. Becky paled as realisation hit, for that thing to look like Dean...

"Harry, where are Dean and Sam? Are they okay?" She coughed as her throat protested the volume she used.

"They're fine, just a little banged up." Harry stated flatly.

"Kill me if you want, Dean will get the blame for this all the evidence points to him."

"I'm a Fed idiot. I already told them its identity theft. Besides, altering you just enough to let Dean off the hook is a piece of cake." Harry summoned a gun from his bag and lowered the shape shifter so that its feet touched the floor. He took aim and fired, the silver bullet going straight through its heart. Harry released his hold as the bullet hit so the creature fell back naturally. Harry knelt beside the body and placed a hand over it, his magic flowing towards it. When he stepped back the differences weren't big but they were there. He smiled tightly at Rebecca and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing his magic on himself. A few seconds Evan Black was standing in front of her and just in time too as the door crashed open and police swarmed through the room.

----------------------------

Sam and Dean stared in shock at the police spilling over Rebecca's place. They started looking wildly around for either Becky or Evan but couldn't see them.

"Dean Winchester?" They froze as one of the officers approached.  
"He was right; the suspect must have been trying you next."

"Officer?" Dean was confused and it showed.

"Our killer struck again, looking an awful lot like you. Luckily for Miss Warren she wasn't home alone; Mr. Black shot the intruder to save her life. They're inside if you want to join them. They were worried about the two of you."

"Thank you sir." Sam answered, already pulling Dean towards the house. Inside they found Becky being seen to by paramedics and Evan sitting nearby being questioned. What made the brothers uncomfortable was the sight of the dead shape shifter looking almost identical to Dean.

"Sam!" Becky pushed the paramedics away and threw herself at Sam who easily caught her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"I'm fine thanks to Evan. I'm sorry Dean, I thought it was you. The things he said..."

"No hard feelings. I'm just glad you're both okay." Dean told her as he looked them both over. Rebecca looked the worse for wear but Evan didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Obviously self-defence Agent Black. No hard feelings about earlier right?" The brothers froze as they heard the officer talking to Evan. Agent?

"That's fine. I'm just glad this creep was stopped. You don't need my gun do you?"

"Oh no, you can take it. Well, we'll take the body and clear out. Good evening." The house gradually cleared until only the four of them remained in awkward silence.

"You should get some rest Becky." Evan said quietly when he caught her swaying gently.

"I'm fine." She insisted but Evan scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stairs.

"Evan Black put me down!" He chuckled but continued to carry her to her room. He put her down on her bed and changed her clothes with a brief surge of magic.

"Do you think you can sleep or do you want some help?" he offered gently.

"I don't know." Was her answer. Evan handed her a bottle and she drank it without question, her eyes drifting shut as she finished the Dreamless Sleep potion. Evan stood and took a deep breath. There was no way the Winchester's hadn't heard him being called Agent so now he had to decide what to do. Lie about how he was a Fed or wipe their memories of it. Fun choice.

---------------------------

"So looks like Evan's been keeping secrets." Dean commented after the two went upstairs. Sam shot him a look and he shrugged.  
"I'm just saying. Either he never told you he was a Fed of some sort or he has a fake badge. Neither of which he mentioned when he went to talk to the 'ME', which turns out to have actually been the police. And he knows more than just the basics Sam. I'm just saying maybe you don't know your friend as well as you think."

"Thanks, I get it Dean. Evan's always been pretty quiet about his past but I was the same at school."Sam stood up for Evan automatically.

"Yeah and look at what you were hiding." They fell silent as Evan came back downstairs.

"Becky okay?" Sam asked as Evan dropped bonelessly into a chair.

"She's asleep; hopefully she'll sleep the night through." Evan grabbed the water bottle from the table where one of the cops had put it and took a long drink. He was shaky though hiding it well from the fight earlier.  
"So are you two okay? How did that thing end up looking like Dean?"

"Got the drop on me when we split up and I woke up in its lair with a headache." Dean admitted grumpily.

"Knocked me over the head when I aimed a gun at it and told it I knew it wasn't Dean. Woke up tied to a pole in its lair where it gloated a bit. Dean woke up and we managed to get free of the ropes. When we got back here the cops were all over the place. What about you and Becky?"

"I was upstairs finishing the protections when Becky opened the door. When I heard Dean talking to her I thought nothing of it till I heard a scuffle break out. So I grabbed my gun and snuck downstairs. The thing was staying to close to Becky for me to get a good shot and I had to wait for it to move away a bit. I knew shape shifters are meant to be stronger and faster so I didn't want it to know I was there until I had a shot. Someone must have called the police because the knocked the door in seconds after I shot it." Evan explained.

"Well that explains everything except one tiny little detail. Agent?" Dean stared him down but Evan didn't blink.

"You know I'm British originally?" This was directed at Sam who nodded. Though his accent wasn't as strong as it had been when they first met it was still very obvious. Evan took a deep breath, looking down at his hands before looking back up at them.  
"What a lot of people outside England don't know is that several years ago we had problems with a rather large cult. My family got mixed up in the mess rather thoroughly which is why I'm pretty much the only Black left other than a distant cousin in Australia I think. Some of my family fought for the cult and some against it. I never ended up pulled into the fight too far; I was overseas at school for a lot of it but I did work with some government agents when I was in England to help track down the rogue members of my family. When everything was done with I had no one left and decided to come to America for a fresh start. Your government offered me full citizenship and a badge in exchange for everything I knew about what had happened and the promise of my help if the remanent ever appeared here, along with one or two other things I'm not allowed to talk about. I honestly had forgotten about the thing till Becky called but it did prove useful." As Moody had taught him every good lie had at least some truth in it though that explanation was more false than true.

"So that's how you know about the supernatural?" Sam asked and Evan nodded.

"Riddle may have been a madman but he knew his stuff. Possessed government workers is not something I'd ever like to see again, they really mess things up." Evan shrugged.  
"So are you staying long?"He changed the subject, just glad the brother's seemed to have bought his story.

"We'll leave in the morning. We had a hunt lined up before this, better get it done." Dean answered and Evan nodded.  
"What about you?"

"I need to get back to classes so I'll be leaving then too. Zach should be out by then so at least Becky won't be alone."

-------------------------------

"Evan wait up." He stopped and waited for Alex to catch up.  
"Are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird since you came back."

"I'm fine; just have a lot on my mind." He shrugged, it was true though. Since seeing Sam and Dean again he hadn't been able to get them out of his head. He should have just stuck tracking charms on them and their car.

"Yeah well exams are coming up so you better get your head out of the clouds my friend." Alex gave him a playful shove and Evan fought the instinct to tense up.

"I know, why do you think I'm heading to the library on a Friday night?"

"Yeah well I'm heading for beer and fun. Later." Evan watched him walk away before pulling his phone out as it began to ring. Smiling he answered and began chatting with Becky who was finally back at classes.

----------------------------------

Sam stared at his phone and then looked towards Dean's hospital bed. Seeing his brother was sleeping he slipped from the room and outside to make a call.

"Sam? Why are you ringing at...eleven at night? Is everything alright?" Sam swallowed hard as he heard the concern in Evan's voice.

"It's Dean. We were hunting and Dean got electrocuted. The doctors said it gave him a massive heart attack and there's nothing they can do."

"Where are you? I'll leave immediately."

"Evan...your studies..."

"Can wait. You and Dean are more important. Besides you probably need someone to translate doctor speak."

"Thanks. Dean's acting like it's no big deal and all but I know he's scared. I'm looking for a cure or something but I haven't found anything yet and Dad won't even answer his phone."

"I ever meet this father of yours he and I will be having words. I'll see you soon Sam."

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have and never will._

**Chapter 5**

Sam stood up as someone knocked on the door. He smiled as he opened it and found Evan on the other side. He looked him over and shook his head.

"You left after my call and rode non-stop didn't you?" He asked rhetorically as he let the other inside.  
"How many traffic laws did you break?"

"Only the speed ones. But hey I got to use my badge again. Maybe I should ask for a siren for my bike so I don't get pulled over." Evan dumped his bag and collapsed into a chair.  
"How's Dean?"

"They said he's got weeks at most. I've been calling every contact we have trying to find something, anything."

"Can I get a look at his file? I'm not specialising in cardiology but I can at least help." Evan grinned as the file was passed over.  
"Did you steal this or did they give you a copy?"

"Told them I wanted another opinion."

"Uh huh." Evan opened the file and read through the notes.  
"What was he hit with? The damage..."

"Taser set at one thousand volts carried through water." Sam answered softly and Evan winced.

"Yeah, that'd explain this. Come on you need a break and I want to talk to Dean's Doctor and see him for myself." Evan got up and hauled Sam to his feet.  
"If there's a way we'll find it Sam." He reassured the hunter and then headed outside.

---------------------------------

Dean was watching TV when he picked up on voices headed his way. One was his doctor and the other was...Evan? When he thought about it, it did make sense, who else would Sammy call for medical advice than his medical student friend? He shifted on the pillows and managed a smile as Sam walked into the room followed by Evan, the doctor obviously finished talking to them.

"So how does electrocuting yourself feel?" Evan teased and Dean's smile became real at the lack of pity in his voice and eyes.

"Not too bad. Get my own TV. So what brings you our way?" Dean answered him as Sam sat beside his bed.

"A couple of friends who apparently can't stay out of trouble." Evan perched on the end of his bed, laying a gentle hand on Dean's arm briefly.  
"How are you feeling?"

"What's my chart say?"

"Nothing good." Evan admitted.

"Guess that makes sense since I'm dying." Dean shifted and Sam was instantly there, trying to help him get comfortable. Evan chewed on his lip. He hated the fact that a lot of potions didn't work on muggles or he would have shipped Dean off to the local Wizarding hospital for treatment, screw the secrecy act. But there wasn't a lot they could do for him either other than better pain relief and that he could handle himself. He brushed Dean's leg with his arm and Dean relaxed as the charm went to work.  
"Hey Sam why don't you go grab a coffee, Evan can keep me company for a bit." Both younger men looked at Dean and then each other. Evan nodded and Sam reluctantly left the room.

"That was a bit obvious Dean." Evan pointed out and Dean shrugged.

"Wanted to talk to you alone that's all. Well, ask you a favour actually." Dean admitted.

"Ask." Evan had a feeling he knew what Dean was going to ask anyway.

"Keep an eye on Sammy for me? I'm not asking you hunt with him if he keeps going after I'm... Just ring him and stuff, make sure he'd doing okay." Dean looked away and Evan smiled.

"I'd do it anyway Dean but it won't be necessary because we are not letting you die. Understand? You're going to be around to tease and protect him for years to come. And you won't have to worry about fake names and insurance because you'll have a doctor ready to treat you guys and tell you off for being idiots." Evan made eye contact and kept it as he spoke. He meant what he said, he was not letting Dean die.

Dean stared up at Evan in shock. He'd never had anyone say things like that to him except Sam and it felt...good. Good to know someone else cared wether he lived or died. Though...just for a second there he would have sworn Evan's eyes were green, not greyish blue. But that was impossible right? Must have been a trick of the lights because nothing he knew of had eyes that flashed green and such an intense green. His mind drifted back to his previous thoughts. It felt odd to know that Evan cared about him, even if it was more for Sam's sake than his since Evan barely knew him. That had to be it, Evan didn't want to see Sam hurt by his death. After all not even his own father cared enough to come see him or even call him to let him know it would be okay.

----------------------------------

Sam opened the door only to stare in shock at his brother standing there looking pale and sickly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded as Dean walked shakily inside.

"I checked myself out. Where's Evan?"

"Are you crazy? And he said something about checking out a lead." Sam shut the door angrily.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean shrugged and Sam laughed bitterly.

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it."

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me." Dean let Sam help him over to a chair which let Sam know just how bad his brother was feeling.

"Evan made me, I think he spiked my coffee with something. Other than that we've been scouring the internet, books and all the contacts we have between us."

"For what?" Dean shot him a confused look.

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going." The way Sam stated it let Dean know that his little brother was not going to listen to any argument he might make.

"What about Evan and his lead?"

"I left him a message, he can catch up or we'll go to him if his idea sounds better." Sam told him as he helped Dean out to the car.

-----------------------------

Harry slumped against the wall but managed a small smile for his companion.

"I'm sorry Harry but it can't be done. Even if we managed a stable magical link between the two of you, not even you have the reserves to keep it up long enough for the potions to work."

"Thanks for trying Madam Pomphrey."

"Anything for my most frequent patient. I am sorry about your friend though." The matron gently squeezed his arm.

"Thanks, but I'm not giving up yet and neither is his brother. I better get back to them." With a wave goodbye he apparated back to the hotel. He paused for a second as his magic protested the overuse but then straightened and began to walk only for his phone to beep at him. Taking it out he say that he had a message from Sam. He listened and frowned, a Faith Healer in Nebraska? Groaning he apparated again and then un-shrunk his bike and helmet. Getting on he set about breaking every local speed limit there was and enjoying it.

It only took fifteen minutes before he was pulling up outside a tent with a sign for The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. From the lack of people and the noise coming from the tent the service must have started. He walked faster as he spotted a familiar black Impala. Evan entered the tent in time to see Dean collapse on the stage, Sam leaping from his seat to get to his brother. He ran down the aisle to join them just as Dean gasped awake and then Evan froze as he saw the ghostly figure behind the preacher. It looked at Dean and then him before fading away. Evan swore softly under his breath, this was not good.

------------------------------------

Evan stopped pacing as the brother's emerged from the hospital. He knew from his own brief scan that Dean was fine now but it was always nice to have a professional say it. Sam's grin said it all though.

"Nice to see you back in good health Dean."

"Thanks. Except now we have a case."

"The being behind LeGrange when he healed you." Evan stated and Sam's eyes went wide.

"You saw it?" Sam asked in shock and Evan nodded. Dean frowned and then stared at Evan.

"You were in the aisle, it looked at me and then...it looked at you." Evan nodded again managing to look a mixture of surprised and confused.

"Okay so I'm going to go talk to Roy, Sam's going to look into Hall's death. Want to help?" Dean asked and Evan smiled.

"Sure. Wait who died?"

"A guy dropped dead of a heart attack around the same time Dean was healed." Sam explained and Evan felt his heart stop for a second. He prayed he was wrong about what was going on.

"I'll start looking for ways this preacher could be healing people then and take a peek at the body. What hotel are you at?"

---------------------

When Dean got back to the hotel Evan and Sam were huddled around Sam's laptop and not looking happy.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked as he sat opposite them and frowned when they exchanged worried looks.

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly.

"About what?" Evan shifted in his seat as Dean spoke which made him more worried.

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17." Sam told him and Dean froze.

"That's the exact time I was healed."

"Yeah. So, we put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time." Dean flicked through the papers Evan had handed him while Sam talked.

"It looks like LeGrange is trading one life for another and there's pretty much only one way to do that." Evan finally spoke up and Dean looked at him.

"A Reaper." Dean groaned.  
"You shouldn't have brought me here Sam."

"Sam didn't know Dean. Besides now we're here we can find a way to stop this. Messing with death like this...its black magic." Evan fought down a shudder at the memories that invoked.

"Wait. You guys are talking about the Grim Reaper?" Sam looked between them, confused.

"No, a Reaper. They can kill with a touch, pretty much look however they want and there is no known way of killing them." Evan told Sam.

"How do you know about them?" Dean asked.

"Because Riddle sent one after me, luckily it was released before it could finish the job. Could be why that one looked at me." Evan shrugged.

"And why you could see it." Dean added.  
"Hopefully this one won't decide to finish the job."

"Awww, you like me." Evan chirped and Dean took a swat at him, making Evan laugh.

"Can we get back on topic please?" Sam rolled his eyes at them but hid his smile. It was nice to see Dean fooling around with someone else. Dean was so closed off from anyone not family that it was encouraging to see him play around with Evan. Though Evan seemed to have the gift of making everyone like him. What would happen if he met their Dad? Then again after the threat Evan had made against him on the phone maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"So we need to know how Roy's controlling it." Dean stated and they all sat in silence as they thought.

"The cross."

"What?" Dean and Evan asked at the same time.

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church tent, I knew I had seen it before. Any one got some tarot cards?" Sam asked and Evan wordlessly handed over a deck getting him a raised eyebrow from Dean. Evan just shrugged and blushed slightly. He may suck at divination but the cards were occasionally useful.  
"Here." Sam held out one of the cards and the other two looked at it.

"Okay so he's using black magic to control the Reaper?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a Great White." Sam told him and Evan nodded.

"If it gets free it's going to be beyond mad, it'll turn on him instantly." Evan added.

"Okay, then we stop Roy." Dean stated.

"How? Ask him nicely?" Evan asked, he could probably rip control of the spell from Roy but that would hurt, not to mention out him to the brother's.

"You know how." Dean said looking at Sam who paled slightly.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about, Dean? We can't kill Roy." Sam insisted and Evan's eyes went wide. Kill him? That was a last resort so far down the list it wasn't worth mentioning.

"Sam, the guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies, that's a monster in my book." Well okay Evan could see where Dean was coming from but still.

"No, we're not gonna kill a human being, Dean. We do that, we're no better than he is."

"I agree with Sam." Evan finally spoke up. He'd had his fill of killing during the war. That's why he'd decided to go to medical school. If only he'd managed to not get involved with a pair of hunters. But he couldn't abandon them now, he liked them too much to say no when called for help.

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas, college boys?" Dean asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Okay, uh, if Roy is using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we've gotta figure out what it is. And how to break it."

"Easier said than done." Evan muttered under his breath but got up to follow them from the room.

---------------------------------------

Evan rifled through the desk as Sam went through the bookshelves.

"Found it." Evan looked up and Sam showed him the picture of the Reaper and then the cross on another. Sam looked further and pulled out some paper.  
"And I think I just found how he picks his victims." Sam pulled out his phone and called Dean as they left the house, heading for the tent. They began running as they heard cried for help. They spotted David and then Evan dove in front of him, placing himself between the protester and the Reaper. Evan held his ground as the Reaper reached out to him, ignoring David's cries and Sam's demands to know what was happening. He braced himself as the Reaper touched him, shuddering at the cold feeling and then the Reaper backed away.

"It's leaving?" David asked hesitantly. But then the Reaper lunged past Evan and towards David, Evan moving to try and intercept it. He could vaguely hear Sam talking but blocked it out as he concentrated on stopping the Reaper. His hand had just closed around its arm when it suddenly stopped and moved away. Evan slumped on the ground and waved away David's thanks, too busy trying to get his breath back. He started as a hand touched his shoulder and looked up to see Dean crouched over him.

"You okay?" The flash of concern in Dean's eyes made him happy and he nodded.

"Fine. Tackling a Reaper really takes it out of you."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Dean hauled him up and steadied him when Evan swayed. Sam came up and got his other side and they made their way to the car.

----------------------

"So Roy really believes?" Sam asked Dean quietly, glancing over at the bed where Evan was lying with a damp cloth over his eyes.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing."

"Well we found this in their library." Sam shot another look at Evan who seemed to sense it and waved his hand at them to indicate he was awake and listening.  
"It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a Reaper."

"Must be a hell of a spell." Evan snorted at Dean's comment.

"Yeah. You've got to build a black altar, with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross the line like that, that preacher's wife. Black magic, murder. Evil." Sam explained as Evan gingerly sat up on the bed.

"It's amazing what desperate people will do and if she wanted to save her husband..."

"She used the binding spell to keep the Reaper from taking Roy." Dean said.

"Cheating death. Literally." Sam added and Evan winced.

"That never ends well." Evan commented earning him a curious look from both Winchester's but they didn't say anything. The longer this went on the more they learnt about Evan and the more questions they had about him.

"Okay so Roy's alive, then why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked.

"So she can kill the people she thinks are immoral. Look at the articles." Evan groaned out.

"Seriously are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked, frowning at how pale Evan was.

"Trust me I've had worse headaches." Evan staggered over to the bathroom and shut the door. They heard the shower come on a few minutes later.

"We've gotta break that binding spell, Dean." Dean nodded as he leafed through the book.

"You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. And when she dropped it, the reaper backed off." He showed Sam the picture.

"So, you think we've gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?" Sam asked as he took another look at the book.

"Maybe both? Whatever we do, we better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight." Dean said as the water shut off in the bathroom and Evan came out in just a towel looking sheepish.

"Forgot clothes. I'll be ready in a few minutes." He grabbed some clean clothes from his bag.

"Are you sure you should come Evan? You still look a bit pale." Dean pointed out.

"Who else can see this thing without being its target?" Evan ducked back into the bathroom to dress.

"He's got a point." Sam ignored the glare his agreeing with Evan earnt him and tried not to smile. It was official, Evan had managed to crack Dean's defences against non-family members.

----------------------------

Evan stared at the retreating backs of the brother's. Disrupt the service? He sighed and then decided on the simplest method. With a wave of his hand he conjured a small plague of rats and set them loose inside the tent. The screams started immediately and he headed off towards the house. Evan froze as he felt a familiar cold sensation in his spine and then the lights began to blink out heading towards...Dean! He saw the Reaper appear in front of Dean and reacted instantly.

Dean backed away from the Reaper but then stopped. He was not going to run and even if he died Layla would be saved. Evan had promised to look after Sam for him. His eyes went wide as Evan was suddenly between him and the Reaper who hesitated.

"Back off." Evan ordered calmly seeming to ignore Dean. Surely Evan didn't think the Reaper would listen to him? As if in answer to Dean's thoughts it took another step forward and another until Evan's hand was resting on its chest. Evan's head dropped and his shoulders moved as if he were taking a deep breath. Was it going to kill Evan instead of him? Dean looked around wildly for some sort of weapon, some way to save Evan but there was nothing. His eyes went wide as he noticed a glow building around Evan's hand.  
"Back off now." Evan ground out and Dean watched the glow brighten. The Reaper seemed to shift uncomfortable and then it was gone. Evan dropped his hand and Dean lunged as the younger mans legs buckled, just catching him before his head could slam into the ground.

"Dean?" He looked up and could see Sam outlined by lights near the tent where people were still running about screaming about...rats? What had Evan used to interrupt the service?

"Over here!" He yelled back raising an arm to make it easier for Sam to see them. Sam ran over and dropped to his knees beside him.

"Evan? Is he?" Sam's eyes were wide and his hand hesitated above Evan's neck.

"He's alive. Got between me and the Reaper. Sam...he touched it and his hand glowed. Whatever he did the Reaper didn't like it." Sam stared at Dean in shock and then looked back at his unconscious friend.

"Maybe it's a side effect from where one nearly killed him?" Sam asked hopefully. Surely Evan would have told them if he had abilities?  
"The Reapers gone and Sue Ann is dead, it killed her after I broke the cross."

"Good, now let's get out of here." Between them they lifted Evan and got him into the Impala.

-------------------------------

Evan groaned as light hit his eyes. He felt like he'd been run over by a herd of wild hippogriffs. He tried to focus on what had made him feel like that but his head was hurting too much to cooperate.

"Evan?" The sound of a voice calling his name made the pain spike and he moaned piteously. A soft chuckle answered him and then something was pressed to his lips.  
"Aspirin, sounds like you need it." He obediently opened his mouth for the tablets and then the water bottle, drinking it gratefully as it soothed his dry throat. He slowly forced his eyes open to see Sam hovering over him.  
"Morning." Sam put the bottle aside and gave him a concerned look.  
"How do you feel?" Evan thought about it.

"My head feels like it's about to fall off." He stated and Sam laughed.  
"Shhh. Too loud." Evan groaned, shutting his eyes again.

"Sorry but it is kind of funny."

"Meany. What happened?" Evan reopened his eyes and struggled to sit up, letting Sam help when he offered.

"You got between me and the Reaper, stuck your hand on its chest and then your hand was glowing. Care to explain that?" Dean finally spoke from the small kitchenette where he'd been watching the two carefully. Evan paled and shut his eyes.

"Oh."

"So you want to tell us how you did that?" Dean pushed and Evan opened his eyes to stare at him.

"Can't you just accept that I bought Sam the time needed to save you?" Evan asked softly.

"No." Dean answered and it was true. No matter how much he wanted to let it lie for Sam's sake he couldn't take the risk. They'd never come across anything supernatural that was good or able to be tamed and he would not put Sam in danger. But...Evan had known Sam for several years and had never done anything to harm him, in fact Stanford's crime statistics had drooped to nearly zero since Sam and therefore Evan had started attending.  
"What are you?" Dean forced himself to ask and Evan stared him in the eye as he answered.

"Human." With that Evan got up off the bed and went to grab his bag, obviously intending to leave. But Dean grabbed his arm, not willing to let it go at that.  
"Let go Dean."

"Not until you tell us how you did that."

"Dean please." Evan all but whispered and Dean felt himself waver. Could he let it go just this once? He looked over at Sam who had surprisingly stayed quiet. Sam was staring at the ground, refusing to look at either of them.

"Evan...are you a witch?" If Evan was telling the truth about being human then it was the only thing that fit but Dean really didn't want to have to kill him. He'd done nothing but help them but how long till he turned on them? And how many people hadn't been lucky enough that Evan liked them and had paid the price for his power? Evan twisted free of his grip but instead of trying to run he simply walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"Not as you know it." He finally answered and Dean could see Sam's face fall in grief.  
"My power is internal, it comes from me no outside source or demonic deal. I was born with my magic as were my parents before me and my ancestors going back hundreds of generations. There are strict rules governing the use of magic and using it the way you fear is punished by death." Evan explained softly yet clearly and they frowned in confusion. Internal power?

"You're saying there is another type of witchcraft that doesn't come from evil?" Sam asked, hope clear on his face.

"I'm not a girl Sam, technically I'm a wizard a girl is a witch. There is nothing evil about the magic I wield though it can be used for it. The cult back home used it that way. It was a magical war and I pray I never live through another."

_TBC...  
__I got chunks of the dialogue from a website where people post episodes in text, beats watching the episode a million times. So if it sounds like it's taken from the episode Faith then that's where it came from. One long chapter! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Thanks for all the great reviews!! That was the first time I've ever done a chapter that sticks so much to the episode so glad you all that it was good.  
__Now how much of the truth will Evan reveal?_

**Chapter 6**

Evan kept his back to them, his hands gripping the windowsill so tightly his knuckles were white. He was honestly scared about how they would take his revelation. Evan knew what Hunters thought of magic users, would they believe that he was different? That there was a whole world out there that they knew nothing of? He wanted them to accept him but he knew the odds of that were slim. He'd leave, change schools and never see them again but he would not fight them.

"I don't understand Evan. You say you can use magic but that you haven't made a deal for it?" Sam's voice held pain but also a pleading for Evan to explain. He sighed and turned to face the brothers, unsurprised that Dean had placed himself protectively in front of Sam.

"I guess I should tell you that my birth name isn't Evan Black, though I do have a legal claim to the Black name. I can't tell you my real name, it's too dangerous. Most of what you know about me is the truth, or as close as I can make it without making my true identity obvious to anyone knows about the war in England. Both sides still have their supporters and there are those on both sides who would either like me dead or 'controlled'. The war was based on ideals. Riddle believed in pureblood supremacy, much like a magical Hitler really. Anyone who disagreed with him was fair game to his troops. I've been fighting against him since I was a child. I am the last of my family due to the war. The terrorist trouble in London was the war; it was just the government's way of keeping magic from the muggles." Evan paused and the brother's exchanged looks.

"Muggles?" Sam asked for them both.

"Non-magical people. You both would be classed as muggles. I find it a rather derogative term, as if we're better just because we can use magic. Wizards and Witches have lived alongside normal people for centuries. Merlin was one of us. Magic can do just about anything you can imagine, it's incredible and scary. Children are identified by age eleven and then offered a spot in one of the many schools scattered across the world leaving magic untrained can be dangerous. I once apparated to get away from some school bullies and I'm lucky I arrived in one piece. I'm not making a lot of sense am I?" Evan looked down at the ground.

"Your magic is internal and can be used for pretty much anything. Merlin was like you. There are schools all over and children have to be trained or they can be dangerous. The terrorist attacks in London were actually the result of a magical war. Sound like what you were trying to tell us?" Dean asked and Evan looked up before nodding.  
"I'd also say you were very important in that war if you know have to live under an assumed identity."

"You could say that."

"Have you ever...killed with magic?" Sam asked worriedly and Evan shook his head.

"I've done a lot of physical damage, even some permanent transfigurations but when it came to killing I used a knife or gun. There are three spells called the Unforgivables. One allows the caster to control the victim; another causes pain beyond belief and the third kills the target. They cannot be blocked and there is no counter curse. You can learn to resist the controlling one, I can. But the other two...there is only one person to ever survive the killing curse and that was only because his mother sacrificed herself for him, activating ancient blood protections so that the curse rebound when he was eventually hit with it. Killing with magic, it marks you soul even if you don't use one of those three to do it. I've seen what it does and I will never let that happen to me." Evan knew he was rambling a lot but the brother's seemed able to follow so he didn't really care. Talking about himself in the third person always felt weird though.

"So couldn't you have used magic to heal me?" Dean asked and Evan smiled at him.

"If I could I would have done it at the hospital. One downside of being friends with non-magical people. Having to watch you suffer when hurt or sick. Most of the healing spells and potions rely on the patient having a magical core. I even looked into linking us so that my core could fuel the healing but there was no way to maintain the link long enough. Though didn't you notice the sudden lack of pain?" Evan grinned and Dean's eyes widened.

"That was you?" Dean was surprised but now that he knew it did make sense.

"Yeah. I couldn't heal you but I was not letting you die in pain." Evan shrugged.

"Jess?" Sam asked softly and Evan took a step towards him but Dean was still in the way.

"I swear I tried Sam. But injuries caused by demons are very resistant to magic. If that had been done by a knife I could have saved her. The demon was not impressed when I magically threw it out the window though. I've gone up against demons before but never one that powerful; he was way more powerful than me even if I drained my core. I knew Jess was in trouble because of the wards on campus but I hadn't thought to leave myself a back door so I could apparated, instead I had to run to your apartment and it was too late." Evan fought the tears for the loss of Jess, not realising that the sight of gathered tears actually helped Dean relax a little. Evil didn't generally cry over people dying. Dean moved so that he was no longer fully blocking Evan from Sam.

"So do you fit any of the stereotypes?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little and Evan laughed.

"Well I can fly a broom, I used to use a wand all the time and I use a cauldron for potion making. What do you think?"

"You can fly? Cool."

"Says the guy who's petrified of flying." Sam grinned shakily at Dean who elbowed his brother.

"So...are you guys okay with this? I'll leave if you want me to and you'll never see me again." Evan swallowed hard as he offered that. He didn't want to leave them.

"I guess a guy you can fight of Reaper's could be handy." Dean shrugged and Evan felt a thrill of hope.

"You're our friend Evan, magic or not." Sam told him earnestly and Evan grinned.

"Thanks."

---------------------------------------

"You took that better than I thought you would." Dean looked up at Sam as his brother spoke. Evan had left them the day before, needing to get back to his classes and they had wasted no time in putting Nebraska as far behind them as possibly. The trip had been silent except for Dean's music and this was the first chance Sam had gotten to talk to Dean about Evan.

"What do you mean?" Dean tried to act clueless but Sam glared at him.  
"Yeah well, he hasn't done anything to hurt us. The opposite actually. I would have sworn that Reaper was going to kill him but he refused to let it get me. And if you check the crime statistics they all went down when he started at Stanford and again at John Hopkins, supernatural activity dropped to zero as well. I'm not saying I trust him fully, I mean we don't even know his real name. But I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." Dean shrugged.  
"Doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on him though." Sam nodded, he'd expected no less but he was glad Dean was giving Evan a chance. He'd seen how the thought of Evan being something they hunted had shocked and hurt Dean and that was the last thing Sam wanted. He liked the fact that Dean was so open and close to one of his friends though Evan wasn't quite as normal as he'd once thought.  
"How are you dealing with the whole magic thing?"

"Okay. I guess I always knew there was something different about Evan and looking back on it there were some odd things but I just didn't want to see. But I know he's my friend and that's what matters. Knowing what he tried to do to help Jess...it helps. He risked his life to try and save her, knowing he was facing a demon more powerful than he is and he still did it anyway. I'm glad he finally told us. Would you have really stopped him from leaving he refused to say anything?"

"Of course, though I get the feeling he could have gotten away easily. I think the only reason he didn't was he didn't want to lose you as a friend." Dean answered and Sam shook his head.

"Us Dean. It's pretty obvious he considers you just as close a friend as me. He dropped everything once I told him what had happened and he even threatened Dad for not answering! Whether you believe it or not he cares for you." Sam told his brother. He hated that Dean couldn't see that someone could like him just for being him and Sam knew part of it was his fault but the majority of the blame lay with their father.

----------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since Evan had left the Winchester brother's and he had to admit he missed them, a lot. Sure he'd talked to both of them on the phone but it wasn't the same. He'd only seen them once briefly since Nebraska and that had been to do a thorough medical scan of Sam and to tell Dean that yes his brother was definitely what muggles called psychic. That had been a shock, especially since his gift was manifesting as visions and dreams of the future. Memories had flooded back at that but he'd shoved them aside. So far everything Sam had seen had apparently happened except for some where the boys had changed things. Sam was nothing like Trelawney thankfully and he didn't give prophecies. He'd seen the fear in Sam's eyes as he'd scanned him and had subtly skimmed his surface thoughts. His heart went out to Sam who was petrified that Dean would be afraid of him. Evan knew Dean would never abandon Sam, no matter how his powers developed and he'd tried to convey that to Sam but the other had been too scared to believe him fully.

He'd gone again to France to see Madam Pomphrey about the pain Sam's visions caused him and she had promised to see what she could come up with. It was nice that he had been able to show himself to the kindly nurse once she'd left England to work at a small hospital in France. She'd always done her best for him when he'd been under her care and it was good to have someone who had known him during the war that he could talk to.

Maybe he should leave school and ask to travel with the boys for a while? He would like to spend more time with them and surely having a wizard with them would be very helpful. Then again he'd probably take the fun out of hunting for Dean by making it way to easy. He'd seen the way Dean had reacted to hunting; the older Winchester lived for it and the lives he saved. Sam was a lot like he'd been after fifth year, fighting for revenge. It was a dangerous thing to do but he was hopeful that Dean and their father, if the man ever showed up, could keep Sam grounded.

Evan knew it would never happen though; he'd still kept too many things secret for them to ever allow him to travel with them. Maybe if he was ever able to tell them the whole truth about who he was then he could join them. A flare of hear made him look down to find that his half of the charm he'd given Sam was glowing. Sam at least was in mortal danger. He grabbed his bag and apparated instantly.

------------------------------------

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked as they walked back into their room.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry." Sam answered as Dean opened the door. They both stopped as they saw the outline of a figure standing near the window, too bulky to be Evan.

"Hey." Dean called out as Sam turned the light on. Both brothers' froze as they looked at the familiar figure.

"Hey boys." Dean and John hugged and then John looked at Sam.  
"Hi Sam." Sam dropped the weapons bag.

"Hey Dad."

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean started to explain.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." John told his eldest son.

"Were you there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She _was_ the bad guy, right?" John asked somewhat rhetorically, knowing his boys would not let that happen to anyone but the bad guy.

"Yes sir." They answered in unison.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." John told them.

"The demon has?" Sam asked, was their Dad that close?

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it." Sam and Dean's eyes went wide at that admittance.

"How?" Dean's question earnt him a smile.

"I'm workin' on that." Was John's cryptic answer.

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam offered, ignoring Dean's warning look.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt." John told Sam as he moved closer to his youngest.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." Sam argued and John smiled.

"Of course I do. I'm your father. Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir." Sam agreed not sure where his Dad was going with that.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time." John said and Sam relaxed.

"Too long." Sam agreed and they hugged. Despite the fight they'd had Sam had really missed his Dad the last few years. When they pulled apart all three of them had tears in their eyes. Suddenly John and then Sam went flying across the room to slam into the first solid object in their paths.

"No!" Dean screamed only to go flying as well. All three screamed in pain as the attack continued. Sam managed to look down as a feeling of warmth spread over him. He could just make out the charm Evan had given him glowing against his skin. The attack stopped briefly as a loud crack reverberated through the room.

"Evan!" Sam managed to scream as the wizard appeared in the middle of the room.

"Sam!" A Daeva went for Evan who actually managed to dodge the attack.

"What are they?" Evan asked as he watched the room warily.

"Shadow demons." Dean answered and Evan grinned.

"Then I guess I should provide a little illumination. Shut your eyes." John hesitated but shut his eyes when his boys did; they obviously knew the man despite his appearing out of thin air. Evan raised his hand above his head and called his magic.  
"Lumos Maxima!" He cried and a blinding light appeared above his hand. As soon as the light was stable he lowered his hand and moved to Dean's side as he was the closest.  
"Dean come on." He pulled Dean to his feet and gave him a shove in the direction of the door.

"Dad!" Dean called as he staggered blindly in the direction Evan had pushed him.

"Over here." John called.

"I've got him, go Dean." Evan called as he grabbed John's arm.  
"Easy sir." John tensed as the stranger pulled him up and then let him lean on him.  
"Sam go, straight ahead, your bags in front of you." Evan's eyes were shut just as tightly but he had the advantage of using his magic to navigate. They all stumbled out of the apartment and then downstairs to where the Impala was parked.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the light's out, they'll be back." Sam urged but Evan shook his head.

"As long I'm connected to it that light won't go out on its own." He told Sam.

"And who are you?" John asked, leaning against the car now instead of the stranger.

"Evan Black, Mister Winchester. I went to Stanford with Sam. I better patch you three up. Why is it every time I see you, I end up putting my classes to practical work?" Evan opened his bag and began pulling out bandages and a stitching kit.  
"Not the best place to be doing this but it'll do. Who's the worst hurt?"

"Dad." Dean answered so Evan went over to him and John backed off.  
"Dad let him help. He's a medical student, near top of his class." Evan shot Dean a look.

"Did you hack my grades?" Evan mock glared.

"Maybe." Dean answered. Evan shook his head and put his things on the Impala's roof, not the best table but it would do.

"Look Mister Winchester I may not like you but I won't hurt you." Evan told him as he got out the antiseptic.

"And why don't you like me?" John challenged.

"Let me think about it...oh yes now I remember. How about ignoring the calls saying your son was dying? Or not being there when Sam lost Jess or hey kicking Sam out in the first place? I'm sure I can come up with more if you'd really like me to." Evan was none too gentle as he cleaned a shocked John's wounds. Sam muffled a laugh behind his hand. Seeing Evan going at their Dad like that was amusing, even Dean was smiling slightly.

"Dad it's okay, really. Evan's saved us a few times. He's been my friend since the first year of college." Sam told his Dad, seeing he was still uncertain about letting Evan work on him.

"You have a lot of friends who appear out of thin air?"

"Just the one I know of unless...Becky?" Sam asked and Evan laughed.

"No, though she does know about me. She was the first friend I made after moving from England and I was still a bit of a mess from the war. Please hold still unless you want crooked stitches?" Evan ordered John who finally held still and let him work.  
"Any idea who set those things on you?"

"Yeah, but she got dragged out a seventh story window so it couldn't have been her controlling them back there."

"Hate to point it out but that wouldn't kill me so..."

"Great the bitch could still be around." Dean growled, suddenly more alert as he scanned for danger.

"Other than a few people on the street I can't sense anyone. No one with any skill at magic either." Evan fell silent as he finished up on John and then turned to the brother's.  
"Who's next?"

"Sammy." Dean answered instantly. Evan didn't bother to argue, he'd seen how protective Dean was of Sam and knew he wouldn't relax until the younger had been seen to.

"You're lucky, no stitches." Evan told Sam as he cleaned the scratches and used butterfly bandages on them before moving on to Dean.

"So am I going to find out how he appeared and why falling seven stories wouldn't kill your friend?" John asked as Evan repacked his supplies. Evan raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean.

"He uses magic, but not like we've seen. He's not evil Dad. He saved me form a Reaper in Nebraska and he tried to save Jess form the demon." Dean rushed to explain as John's hand went for a gun.

"You faced the demon?" John stared at the young man in shock. He looked to be Sammy's age with grey-blue eyes and brown hair. He was also shorter than John's boys, maybe 5'10" and was lithely built.

"More like magically shoved him out a window while he was distracted, grabbed Jess and ran. That thing would have killed me in an actual fight." Evan admitted with a shrug.

"How did you get your power if Dean believes you're not evil?" John questioned tensely.

"I was born with it just like my whole family. Just because you're a Hunter doesn't mean you know everything that's out there and we prefer to remain hidden. Too many witch hunts over the millennia for most of my peoples comfort. That light spell may not take a lot to maintain but I have been up for the last three days working on assignment so I'd prefer to cut it soon."

"Sure. Thanks for another save Evan." Sam said, smiling at his friend. Evan grinned and pulled him into a brief hug before doing the same to Dean to the others amusement. Dean tried to glare but it didn't really work.  
"Lets go." Sam looked at his Dad hopefully but Dean shook his head.

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean said and Evan stepped away, knowing it was a family discussion.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam looked at Dean, hurt and confused by his brothers reaction.

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around." Dean told his brother and Evan winced as he listened. It wasn't fair that the family had to stay apart to be safe but he could see Dean's point and apparently John could too.

"Dad, no. After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight." Sam begged, a hand resting on his Dad's shoulder.

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." Sam stared at him with tears in his eyes before eventually patting his shoulder once and backing towards Dean. John stared at them for a bit and then turned and walked to his truck.  
"Be careful boys. Thank you for the help Black." Evan nodded as John got into his truck and drove away.

"Come on." Dean gave Sam a gentle push towards the car.  
"Want a lift anywhere Evan?" Dean offered.

"You mind? I'd like to get further away before ending the spell." Evan said uncertainly and Dean nodded.

"Get in."

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these.  
__Due to a broken wrist my writing may be a bit slow for the next while.  
__Please check the poll for my latest story and the story itself. _

**Chapter 7**

"I was wondering when you would show up." Evan stepped back from the door, only relaxing a little when John walked through his wards.  
"Would you like tea, coffee, water?"

"What have you done to my boys?" John growled out and Evan spun around to face him, pulse racing.

"What do you mean? Are they alright?" Evan began a mental list of the first aid supplies and weapons he had available.

"Dean would never work with a witch." John spat and Evan frowned.

"As far as I know they haven't been. Would you at least stop pacing? Today's lab was migraine inducing and that's not helping!" Evan snapped, wishing for a headache reliever but not wanting to leave John long enough to get one. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Evan found himself shoved against the wall and a gun in his face.

"Whatever you did to my boys, you're gonna undo it right now. Understand?" John snarled and Evan shut his eyes. Hurting John would not be a good way to earn his trust.

"I haven't done anything to them other than patch up a few injuries and stand between Dean and a Reaper. Besides I'm not a witch, I'm a wizard. If you're going to accuse people of things at least learn the proper terminology. Sam is my friend, has been since we started college. I did everything I could to save Jess but I got there too late. Using magic as you've suggested goes against everything I believe in. Yes, I fought in a war and I did use magic in it but I never killed with it. Disabled and injured yes but never killed. I chose to study medicine because I was sick of watching people die and being unable to do anything. I can't help the fact that I was born with a gift, just like my parents and their parents had no say in it. So get off your high horse Winchester before I make you!" The last was hissed out and Evan was struggling not to react to the threat John currently presented. Despite the years of peace he was still a trained warrior and his instincts screamed at him to attack. But if he did he would never have a chance to convince John that he wasn't a threat, that not all magic was evil.

"You're a liar, like all your kind. So what is it? Demonic deal or do you just like killing people for the rush?" John insisted and Evan banished his gun. John didn't let that distract him though as he came up with a knife but Evan already had a shield up. He simply immobilised John and then put him on the couch.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just want you to listen. I've know Sam for nearly five years now, he's my best friend. For the first four years I didn't even know he was a hunter, not till that demon showed up to kill Jess. Since then I've only seen them a handful of times. I managed to keep Dean from ending up as being listed as dead or wanted for murder the first time we met up again and I didn't even know they were going to be in St. Louis. The next time Sam called me because Dean was dying and he needed someone to help, plus he knew I'm studying medicine. I dropped everything to go and try to help save Dean. I even risked being killed to try and save him and broke several laws to do so. Our society has pretty strict laws about telling people we exist and I went ahead and told them anyway. I could get in a lot of trouble for helping your family. I do it despite the risks because Sam is one of the few close friends I have. Dean, well, Dean grows on you...kind of like mould really. You on the other hand I don't like. Sam rings you to say Dean's dying and you ignore his calls? What kind of father are you! I have no memories of my parents; I was too young when they died but compared to Sam and Dean I'm lucky. At least I know they loved me so much they died to protect me. You care more about vengeance than your own children." Evan was ranting and he knew it but people like John really annoyed him. Yes he had lost his wife but he had two wonderful children who needed him.

John stared up at the young witch, wizard, whatever. They were all the same no matter what the name was. He tried to glare as he stared into blue-grey eyes but it wasn't very affective since he couldn't move. He swallowed as he found he couldn't break the stare and then murky images began flashing past his eyes, images of war and death. It didn't take John long to realise that somehow he was seeing pieces of the boy's life. The images moved on, showing a broken teen running from everything he'd ever known, being taken in by a girl maybe a few years older, starting school and then Sam was there. He couldn't help the feeling of pride that surged up as he saw Sam doing so well at school. Then he saw the confrontation with the demon and Jess's death. Evan blinked and the images stopped, leaving John feeling worn out as he sagged against the couch, not immediately realising he could move again.

"What did you?" John started; finally comprehending he had been freed.

"Alteration of a spell someone once used on me. Instead of seeing your memories I let you see some of mine." Evan shrugged and sat on a chair facing John.

"Sam really loved her." John murmured and Evan nodded.

"They were pretty much inseparable. I was helping him ring hunt before Dean showed up." John looked up at him then, expression hardening.

"I won't hunt you but you leave my boys alone." He demanded.

"No. You have no right to tell me who I can be friends with. If Sam and Dean decide they don't want me around then fine, I'll do as they ask. But don't you dare think you can come in here and order me to abandon them." The 'like you' was silent but obviously there.  
"As for hunting me? I'm a federal agent and a powerful wizard; I don't want you finding me you won't. I could erase your memory of ever meeting me but I don't like messing with people like that and Dean would probably threaten to kick my arse when he found out. I'll leave you alone if you do the same to me. Now, I have a test to study for."

-------------------------------

Sam laughed as Evan's message showed up on his phone, even as he worried for his friend's safety. Dean looked over at him from the driver's seat.

"What's so funny?"

"Apparently Evan thinks Dad is an ass." Sam told him with a grin.

"And he waited this long to say it?" Dean was amused though he hid it.

"I don't think so." Dean turned his head to stare at Sam.

"Eyes on the road please." Sam pleaded as he saw the corner coming up.

"Evan went looking for Dad?" Dean turned his attention back to the road.

"He has exams; I think Dad went looking for him." Sam commented and Dean grimaced.

"Should have seen that coming. Think we should ring Dad; make sure Evan didn't turn him into something for annoying him?"

"Evan wouldn't do something like that, I think. You've annoyed him often enough and he hasn't done anything."

"True, but I'm usually dying when I bug him."

"I trust him; he won't have done anything to Dad. Well, he might have done something to take his weapons away. Let's face it; Dad does not like magic so I really can't see that visit starting peacefully. Evan might have done something to make him sit still and listen but not anything that could wreck any chances of Dad giving him a chance." Sam rambled and Dean relaxed since it made sense.

"Think we should let Dad know what Evan thinks of him?" Dean grinned and the brother's exchanged a look before laughing. They'd stay quiet on that one, for now.

------------------------------------

Harry stared across the desk at the woman who was technically his direct superior. He appeared completely relaxed as she read a report but anyone who knew him would know better than that. And Anita did know him, had since three months before he had fulfilled the prophecy. Figuring she had left him to think long enough she lowered the report and met his stare.

"Care to tell me what you've been up to this past year?"

"Medical school, occasionally catching up with friends from Stanford, not much." The raven haired young man shrugged disinterestedly and she sighed.

"Facing down a high level demon, a shape shifter, a Reaper, shadow demons? Breaking the Secrecy Act? None of this sounds familiar?"

"Jessica was under my protection as is Sam so of course I faced that demon to try and save her. Obviously I failed. With the shape shifter, I had no clue what I was getting into when I agreed to help Becky with her brother's case, I thought it was polyjuice. As for the Reaper it was being controlled by Black magic so I was well within my rights to stop it. As for the Shadow Demons I was merely in the right place at the right time. And since Hunters know about the supernatural does it really count to tell them?"

"You should have obliviated them!" Anita insisted. Harry was a good agent and one of, if not the most, powerful wizards alive but he was not one for obeying the rules unless he wanted to.

"Why? They know evil exists, what is so wrong with showing them that magic can be good as well? Not like they'll tell anyone. I trust them Anita, they'll keep my secrets. There Dad's a bit more iffy but he won't say anything till he's positive I'm evil which won't happen so no problem.

"Harry..." Anita sighed.  
"Alright, I'll let it go, for now. But if you're wrong and they spread it you will be the one to obliviate all involved, you will be given a new identity and swear to never contact them again and you will be fined one million galleons. Clear?"

"As crystal. Now if you'll excuse me I have an exam in two hours." With that Harry apparated out of her office, through her wards as if they were nothing.

"Show off." Anita muttered but couldn't help but smile. He may be a pain but at least he was their pain. She pitied the British for never seeing the real Harry Potter but their loss was America's gain.

-------------------------------

"Surprise!" Becky jumped as warm hands covered her eyes and then smiled as she recognised the voice. She turned in his arms and threw hers around his waist as his hands slipped down to her waist. They ignored the curious glances from the students milling around the campus.

"Missed you Evan." Rebecca told him happily.  
"So what have you been up to?"

"You know the usual. Studying, saving the Winchester brothers, nothing interesting." Evan shrugged as they separated, taking her bag from her and letting Becky pick their direction.

"You've seen Sam and Dean again? How are they?" Becky asked excited, she hadn't talked to Sam since they'd left St. Louis.

"Dean nearly died from heart damage due to accidentally electrocuting himself while on a hunt. We got him cured and got the bad guys, outing me as a wizard in the process but not as harry Potter." The last was a barely heard whisper.  
"They're still a little iffy on magic not being evil but we're doing good. Sam calls at least once a weak. Met up with them after a hard case they had where Sam learnt some stuff I won't tell you as it is his secret. Then a few months later the protection charm I gave Sam went mad and I ended up saving them from demons and meeting their mythical dad. Who I do not like. We have a truce, sort of. Anita called me in on what's been going on but we came to an agreement, they don't spill I don't have to wipe their memories, get a new identity and pay a big fine. How has your year been?"

"A lot less exciting than yours. Zach's doing well, he's back in classes and he was fully cleared as you know. Our parents went back to finish their time in Paris. And I maybe, sort of, have a boyfriend?" Becky gushed and then waited for the reaction. Evan froze, blinked and then let out a whoop of joy, actually lifting her and spinning around.

"Way to go Becky! Who is he? Do I know him or is he not someone we hung with? When do I get to threaten, um meet him?"

"His name is David, no you don't know him and you may meet but not threaten him if you stay long enough for lunch." She answered as they started walking again.

"Drats! I have to be back for class in half an hour." Evan pouted and Becky laughed.

"Don't your friends ever wonder where you disappear too?" She asked curiously and Evan shrugged.

"We're not as close as I got to you, Sam and Jess so not really." He admitted and Becky frowned.

"Evan..."

"I'm happy Becky, more so than I thought I'd ever be again." Evan smiled at her and she gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fine I'll drop it, for now. So now that you're updated on my love life, how's yours?" He shot her a glare for that question.

"Medical student don't have time to date."

"But...? Come on Evan, there's more to it than that."

"Fine. I might, might I say, like someone."

"Do I know him?" Becky asked, grinning in delight. It was about time.

"Yes."

"Well that narrows it down to...please don't say Sam. He's completely straight and I don't want you hurt."

"No, not Sam. I got over that small crush within six months of meeting him." Evan admitted and Rebecca racked her memory for anyone they both knew that Evan had seen lately...

"Dean!"

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

**Chapter 8**

Evan smiled as he wandered from store to store. And he'd once though Diagon Alley was amazing; it had nothing on its American counterparts. Part of what made it so good was that the American Wizarding community wasn't stuck in the past. Magically powered computers and cell phones were a great invention. Hermione would have been in heaven.

Classes were on a break so Evan was having fun travelling the country a bit and doing some work for his bosses. Not that they liked calling him in because usually that meant things were really bad but it did give him the chance to exercise his magic. He'd been so focused on his studies since arriving in America that he had hardly seen any of the country. He'd seen more while helping Sam and Dean then he had by himself so he had decided to travel a bit before classes started up again.

It wasn't like he was behind in his work or anything. In fact his training in magical medicine had given him a small head start. Not that he was a medi-wizard yet but he planned to complete the training once he had his degree. He'd seen magic heal things no muggle doctor could have and vice versa so he wanted to try to combine the two. If he could find a way to get most potions to work on muggles or even a way to give them a temporary magical core so that they could be healed magically it would do a lot for the world.

He found his thoughts wandering to the Winchester brothers, more specifically the elder. It was kind of annoying how often his thoughts now focused on Dean Winchester and yet exciting at the same time. He knew what he was feeling and it did scare him a bit, he hadn't felt this way since Draco. The Malfoy heir's death had nearly destroyed him and the thought of letting someone that close again...but if he didn't risk that then what was the point? Draco had shown him that love was worth risking everything for, could he really dishonour his memory by running from it now? Dean seemed a complete ladies man though and the last thing he wanted was to lose his friendship because Dean felt disgusted by him. And even if it did work out he would have to tell Dean the whole truth, he would not keep his past from a constant lover, it wouldn't be fair especially considering how much he knew of Dean's past already.

Evan looked down as his phone began to play Snow on the Sahara by Anggun. He grinned as the message appeared. Looked like he was seeing the boys again. He hadn't seen them since they'd parted in Chicago but they called and emailed regularly. He apparated back to his apartment, grabbed his bag and then apparated to the coordinates Sam had sent, next stop Fitchburg, Wisconsin.

-----------------------------

"Well, you were right. It wasn't very easy to find, but you were right. A shtriga _is_ a kind of witch. They're Albanian, but legends about 'em date back to ancient Rome. They feed off of spiritus vitae." Sam told Dean from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Spiri-what?" Dean looked at him blankly.

"Vitae. It's Latin—it translates to "breath of life". Kind of like your life force or essence." Sam explained still going over the information displayed on his laptop's screen.

"Didn't the doctor say the kids' bodies were wearin' out?" Dean asked from his seat at the table.

"It's a thought. You know, she takes your vitality, maybe your immunity goes to hell, pneumonia takes hold. Anyway, shtrigas can feed off anyone, but they prefer—" Sam thought it out, frowning.

"Children." Dean stated flatly.

"Yeah. Probably because they have stronger life force. And get this—shtrigas are invulnerable to all weapons devised by God and man. Do you think...maybe we should call Evan? If this thing is some sort of witch he might know more."

"I don't know. Dad hunted one of these things before. He said that consecrated wrought iron rounds while it's feeding should do it."

"Did he say anything else about it?" Sam frowned at Dean, something was going on, had been since they'd arrived.

"Nope, that was it." Dean replied and Sam let it drop for now.  
"Fine, ask Evan if he wants to come."

----------------------------------

Evan appeared in an alley just across the street from the motel with a familiar car parked in its lot. He crossed the street and then knocked on the door. Sam opened it and smiled at him. They hugged briefly and then Sam let him inside.

"Good to see you guys again. So what's up?" Evan asked as he dumped his bag and sat on the edge of one of the beds.

"Know anything about something called a shtriga? Apparently they're a sort of Albanian witch." Dean asked as he offered Evan a slice of pizza.

"Sounds vaguely familiar. I'd have to dig through some books to be sure. Why?" Evan took a bite out of the pizza.

"Looks like one's here. According to what I've found they feed of people's life force and prefer children. So now we have a bunch of comatose kids in the hospital and soon they're going to start dying." Sam explained and Evan frowned, why did things always target kids?

"I'll head to the hospital to get a scan of one of the kids, see exactly what this thing does to them. The books I need are at my apartment but I can be back in seconds if you call."

"Good, we think we have a way to kill it when it feeds but we still need to find it." Sam told him and Evan nodded before apparating back to his home."

"Huh." Dean was staring at the spot Evan had been in a second before and then at the floor.

"What?"

"He left his bag." Dean said and Sam looked over.

"Well he said he'd be back soon so no point taking it and no, you are not searching it." Sam scolded as Dean went to do just that.

"Oh come on. He left it here."

"So? Dean that's an invasion of privacy, would you like him to go through your bag?"

"Well...no. But I still don't trust him. He seems an okay guy but he uses magic Sammy. Without that I like him, with it I just can't trust him."

"Well Dad must have come to some sort of arrangement with him since they're both still breathing. Can't you let it go?" Sam pleaded and Dean sighed in frustration.

"Fine." Dean dropped journal he'd been holding and it fell open, revealing a photo. Dean picked it up and stared at the photo of two teenagers wrapped around each other and smiling happily at the camera, although the blonde's smile was closer to a smirk.

"Dean!" Sam snatched the journal and closed it, putting it back in Evan's bag.

"Wonder who they are? The dark haired one kind of looks like Evan, maybe they're related."

"Then he's dead, Evan's the last of his family so you won't be asking." Sam told him firmly.

"They looked really close."

"Maybe they're a couple, it's none of our business Dean." Sam turned his back on his brother, going back to his research.

"So that doesn't bother you?" Dean asked and something in his voice caught Sam's attention.

"What doesn't bother me?" Sam asked, turning to face him.

"You know, two guys like that?" Dean asked uncomfortably and Sam shrugged.

"With everything we see, you take love where you can find it. So no, it doesn't bother me. And seeing a photo like that in Evan's bag isn't a surprise." Sam decided to let that slip, wanting to see if he'd guessed right about what he'd heard in Dean's voice.

"You mean Evan?" Dean asked and Sam turned to hide his grin. There was definitely some interest in Dean's voice. He'd known for years Dean wasn't the ladies man he pretended to be, he'd caught Dean leaving a bar with another guy when Dean was nineteen so he knew his brother swung both ways. And if Evan was interested back...Sam couldn't help the wide smile on his face. Dean and Evan both deserved happiness.

When Evan reappeared with a small pop neither brother jumped since they were expecting it. The pile of books he had with him made Dean grown and Sam smile.

"Found more info for you and well...here." Evan held the pile out to Sam.

"Evan?" Sam asked unsure of what Evan meant.

"If you're going to be running into more magic then you need research materials. I had doubles so...just don't tell anyone you have them or I could get in a lot of trouble for giving them to you. And I'm in enough trouble as it is for telling you about Wizards so please don't go spreading this around." Evan's explanation made Sam's heart drop. Just how much trouble had his friend gotten into for them?

"What do you mean trouble?" Dean asked before Sam could.

"We've been a completely separate society for centuries, only telling the parents and spouses of those of us born to normal families. And then I break the rules by telling the two of you and then letting your father find out as well. If you start spreading it...I've been ordered to wipe your memories of everything I've told you, I'll have to pay a rather large fine and will be given a totally new identity, forbidden to contact anyone who knows Evan Black." Evan admitted and both brothers stared in shock. Wipe their memories?

"You can do that? Make us forget?" Dean asked and Evan nodded.

"Targeting specific memories can be complicated but yes I can."

"And if you refused?" Sam asked.

"Someone else would be sent to do it and they would not be as cautious as me plus I'd end up in prison for who knows how long. So can you please not spread this stuff?" Evan was all but begging them and both could tell he really didn't want any of that to happen.  
"I'm powerful yes but not even I could stop the others if they came in force and if they think I'm going, well 'rogue', they will."

"We won't tell." Dean told him and Evan relaxed, smiling at them slightly.  
"So what did you find?"

"Other than the fact that Shtrigas take on a human disguise when they're not hunting? There's not a lot on them except that and the fact that they're almost extinct."

"Great. What sort of human disguise?" Dean groaned and it was Sam who answered since he had taken the books and had found the right spot.

"Historically, something innocuous—it could be anything. But it's usually a feeble old woman, which may be how the whole witches-as-old-crones legend got started." Sam said as he read. Dean dug a map out of his bag and Evan lay back on Dean's bed, not that he knew it was Dean's.

"Check this out." Dean called and they moved over to where he had the map spread out.  
"I marked down all the addresses of the victims. Now, these are the houses that have been hit so far, and dead centre?"

" The hospital."

"When we were there I saw this patient – an old woman." Dean said, ignoring the amused look from Evan.

"Well it is a hospital, old people do tend to be there." The wizard commented.

"She had an inverted cross on her wall." Dean glared at Evan who grinned and shrugged.

"So that makes her more interesting?" Both hunters stared at him.  
"What? Not like I've ever been to church or anything."

"Let's just say it's not a good thing."

------------------------------------

Evan slipped from the last child's room, frowning as he mentally went over the results of his scans. If they didn't find a way to reverse things fast the children were going to start dying. He arched an eyebrow as he saw Sam and Dean coming down the corridor looking amused but almost scared.

"Find it?" He asked as they got close enough.

"Just an old lady being ignored by maintenance." Evan gave them a worried look at the answer but followed them from the building. The car ride was silent, other than an occasional snicker from Sam, until they were pulling into the motel lot and then he lost it.

""I was sleepin' with my peepers open"?" Sam continued to laugh despite the utterly lost expression on Evan's face and the annoyed one on Dean's.

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear. It's not funny." Dean growled out and Evan realised what they were going on about, obviously a little old lady had gotten the drop on the brother's. No wonder Sam was laughing.

"Oh, man, you should've seen your face, Dean." Sam was still laughing as he went to unlock their door and even Evan was starting to chuckle.

"Yeah, well, laugh it up, man. We're back to square one."Dean stopped as he noticed Michael sitting alone on a nearby bench.  
"Hang on." He headed over to the crying kid while Evan and Sam watched, having decided to hang back and let Dean deal with it. Dean crouched down beside the boy.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My brother's sick."

"The little guy?" Michael nodded.

"Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault." The boy said softly through his tears.

"Oh, come on, how?"

"I should've made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't have gotten pneumonia if the window was latched."

"Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault, okay?"

"It's my job to look after him." Dean nodded, understanding completely where the boy was coming from. Joanna came outside carrying blankets and a pillow, heading for her car.

"Michael." She called and Dean followed the kid over to his mother.  
"I want you to turn on the "No Vacancy" sign while I'm gone. I've got Denise covering room service, so don't bother with any of the rooms."

"I'm going with you." Michael insisted.

"Not now, Michael." She hushed him.

"But I gotta see Asher!"

"Hey, Michael. Hey, I know how you feel, okay? I'm a big brother, too. But you gotta go easy on your mom right now, okay?" Michael nodded. Joanna shut the car door and then dropped her purse.

"Dammit!"

"I got it." Sam said, having approached without the others noticing, Evan trailing behind him.  
"Here." Sam handed her the purse and she managed a smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey, listen, you're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital, huh?"

"No, I couldn't possibly—" She tried to argue but Dean wasn't going to let it go.

"No, it's no trouble. I insist." Joanna thought about it for a moment and then handed him the keys.

"Thanks." She kissed Michal's forehead.  
"Be good." She got in the car and Dean shut her door. He moved over to where Sam and Evan were standing.

"We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?" Dean got into the car after telling them that and they watched as he drove away.

"Looks like we're researching." Evan commented and Sam nodded.

"Let's head over to the library. Maybe we can find some sort of pattern to give us a clue." Sam suggested as they watched Michael head dejectedly back inside.

"Sounds good to me." They started to walk down the street in silence.

"Were you serious?" Sam asked and Evan looked over at him.  
"About wiping our memories."

"I wouldn't want to, you're my friends and I have few of those. But better me than someone who doesn't care."

"So we wouldn't remember you at all?" Sam swallowed at the thought of forgetting Evan, how much of his life would he lose if that happened?

"You wouldn't but Dean would. You'd remember me from classes but it would probably be changed to me leaving Stanford earlier or something. Messing with memories isn't an exact science. I know of one guy who tried it, had the spell backfire and is now in a mental ward since he completely wiped his own memory. Not that it was much of a loss, he was a bit of an idiot anyway." Evan explained and Sam nodded, the thought of there being people out there who could do that was kind of scary.

"So our Dad's an ass huh? What happened?" Sam asked, curious to hear what had happened between the two.

"He showed up at my apartment demanding to know what I'd done to the two of you. He was very impolite about it so I made him sit down and shut up. He doesn't like me and I don't like him but I think we came to an understanding. At least he hasn't tried to kill me or anything." Evan shrugged as they walked into the library. They worked silently for a while before Sam called Evan over to look at what he'd found before calling Dean.

"Hey." Dean answered.

"Hey. How's the kid?" Sam asked as Evan read the articles from over his shoulder.

"He's not good. Where you at?"

"At the library, tryin' to find out as much as we can about this shtriga." Sam answered.

"Yeah? What do you got?"

"Well, bad news. I started with Fort Douglas, around the time you said Dad was there." Evan glanced at Sam when he said that but went back to reading.

"And?"

"Same deal. Before that, there was Ogdenville. Before that, North Haverbrook and Brockway. Every fifteen to twenty years, it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just gettin' started in Fitchburg. In all these other places, it goes on for months—dozens of kids, before the shtriga finally moves on. Kids just languish in comas, and then they die." Sam explained and Evan nodded in agreement since his scans had shown that was what would happen.

"How far back does this thing go?"

"I don't know. The earliest mention I could find was this place called Black River Falls back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show." Sam reached around Evan and brought up a page from an old issue of _The Fitchburg Chronicle_. The picture features a group of doctors crowded around a patient's bed. Both of them froze as they stared at the picture.  
"Whoa."

"Sam?"

"Hold on. We're lookin' at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the doctors is Hydecker."

"And?"

"And this picture was taken in 1893." Evan said loudly enough for Dean to hear and it left the older Winchester stunned into silence for a few seconds.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, absolutely." Sam said instantly and then put his phone away when Dean hung up.

"Merlin..." Evan whispered as he stared at the picture.

"What?"

"It's just freaky, the thought of living that long. We live longer than average but to not look any different? Creepy."

"You live longer?" Sam stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah, something to do with magical cores or something. Dumbledore was over a hundred when he was killed in the war and he wasn't considered ancient or anything." Evan shrugged.

"So how old are you?" Sam couldn't help asking and Evan grinned.

"You're a few months older than me Sam." Evan told him and Sam relaxed making Evan laugh.

-------------------------------

"We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted, you can control the whole thing." Sam said once all three of them were together in their motel room.

"Huh. That son of a bitch." They watched Dean pace angrily, staying out of his way.

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there." Sam commented and Dean gestured angrily.

"Yeah, well, first of all, I'm not gonna open fire in a freakin' paediatrics ward."

"Good call." Evan commented dryly and Dean glared at him for a second before going back to his pacing.

"Second, it wouldn't have done any good because the bastard's bulletproof unless he's chowin' down on somethin'. And third, I wasn't packin', which is probably a really good thing 'cause I probably would've just burned a clip in him off of principle alone."

"Gettin' wise in your old age, Dean." Sam said with a small smile.

"Damn right. So now I know how we're gonna get it."

"What do you mean?"

"This shtriga—it works through siblings, right?" Dean looked over at them and Evan answered this time.

"Right."

"Well, last night…."

"It went after Asher." Sam finished his brothers thought and then stared at him in shock.

"So I'm thinkin' tonight, it's probably gonna come after Michael."

"Then, we gotta get him outta here." Sam insisted but Evan stayed quiet, knowing where Dean was going with it and not liking it.

"No. No, that'd blow the whole deal."

"What?" Sam stared at Dean in confusion.

"Yeah."

"He's saying we use the kid as bait." Evan spoke up and Sam turned to stare at him but Evan was glaring at Dean .

"Are you nuts? No! Forget it, that's out of the question." Sam yelled.

"It's not out of the question, Sam, it's the only way. If this thing disappears, it could be years before we get another chance." Dean explained. Evan tuned them out, trying to think of another way.

"Michael's a kid. And I'm not gonna dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook."

"Dad did not send me here to walk away."

"Send _you_ here? He didn't send you here, he sent _us_ here."

"This isn't about you, Sam!" Dean turned away from them.  
"All right, I'm the one that screwed up. It's my fault. There's no tellin' how many kids have gotten hurt because of me."

"I've got an idea." Evan butted in before things could escalate.  
"I take Michael's place and we hide him back at my place."

"That thing will know as soon as it gets close enough to feed." Dean pointed out and Evan smiled.

"Not if I look like Michael. Feel like stealing his hair brush?"

---------------------------------

Evan reappeared in Michael's room where Dean and Sam were setting up a camera aimed at the bed.

"Michael okay?" Dean asked and Evan nodded.

"Sound asleep, he won't wake up till morning."

"So now what?" Sam asked and Evan pulled out a bottle.

"Bottoms up." He tilted his head back and downed the potion, dropping the empty bottle as the potion kicked in. Sam and Dean stared in shock as Evan began to change and shrink until Michael was standing in front of them.  
"Polyjuice, tastes utterly foul but handy when you need to infiltrate a place. New version lasts up to twenty-four hours unless you take the antidote." Evan told them and it was his voice but Michael's body.

"That's just plain creepy." Dean commented and Evan glared at him.

"You're not the one who had to drink it."

-------------------------------

"Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doin'? " Dean called from where they were packing up to leave. Evan had yet to wake up from where he was sleeping on the extra bed that had appeared out of nowhere. Shrinking and then growing like he had was probably exhausting and then nearly being killed by a shtriga...they had silently agreed to let him sleep.

"Have you seen Michael?" She asked and right then the kid ran outside. Sure enough he'd still been asleep when Evan had brought him back.

"Mom, Mom!"

"Hey!" She hugged him tightly.

"How's Ash?" He asked, obviously worried for his brother and Joanna smiled.

"I've got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. No one can explain it. It's a miracle. They're gonna keep him in overnight for observation, but after that, he's comin' home." Dean and Sam smiled at that.

"That's great." Dean told her.

"How are all the other kids' doin'?" Sam asked.

"Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checkin' out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's gonna be like a ghost town."

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Hydecker?" Sam asked, wondering what was being said about his absence.

"Oh, he wasn't in today—must've been sick or something."

"Yeah. Yeah, must have." Dean said dryly.

"Mm. So, did anything happen while I was gone?" Joanna asked Michael.

"No. Same old stuff. I went to bed early." Michael shrugged.

"Okay. You can go see Ash." Joanna told him and Michael grinned.

"Now?" The kid was practically dancing on the spot.

"Only if you want to." In answer Michael ran to the car.  
"I better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself." They smiled as she walked away.

"So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you so much about this hunt?" Sam asked as they watched the family drive towards the hospital.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. Dad was hunting it, left us in the motel room. It was the third night in this crap room, and I was climbin' the walls, man. I needed to get some air. I wasn't gone that long, just to the arcade across the street. When I got back, it was hovering over you. Dad came in and shot it. Dad just grabbed us and booked—dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away. By the time we got back to Fort Douglas, the shtriga disappeared. It was just gone. It never resurfaced until now. Dad never spoke about it again. I didn't ask. But he, uh—he looked at me different, you know—which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order, and I didn't listen. I almost got you killed."

"You were just a kid." Sam said softly.

"Don't—don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. And he sent me here to finish it." Dean said and Sam sighed.

"And you finished it. I don't blame you, I don't even remember that."

"Yeah, well I do. Come on, better wake Evan so we can go." Dean headed back to the room and Sam knew the topic was closed.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

**Chapter 9**

He stared down at the cards spread out on his desk and frowned. He didn't know why he's decided to try and read them today, he sucked at divination after all but something had drawn him to the deck and he had finally given in. He shivered slightly and then gathered the deck up, shoving it into his bag. It had to be a fluke, right?

------------------------

"So, you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked John after he told them Caleb was dead. First Pastor Jim and now Caleb. How many more of their friends would die?

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." John answered, thinking things through.

"What do we do?" Dean asked, needing orders and trying to ignore the fact that they had just lost two good friends because of the bitch.

"I'm going to Lincoln." John told them and the brother's stared at him in shock.

"What?" Dean got his voice back first.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die." John tried to explain.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over." Sam pleaded and then froze. Evan. Did Meg know about him? He'd be an easy target if he was at school, wouldn't he?

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like." John explained but Sam only half heard him as he thought about his wizard friend.

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean argued, not noticing Sam had completely spaced out.

"Antique store." John corrected him.

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean shot back, unable to believe what his father was doing.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Evan." John and Dean stared at him.  
"We've got to warn him, he was in Chicago, what if she saw him?" Sam explained and Dean swore.

"But she's waiting for Dad n Lincoln and he's nowhere near there." Dean said but it was obvious he was now worried. John sighed, he really didn't like how close they were to that man but could he let him die?

"Call him and warn him." John ordered and Sam grabbed his phone, dialling from memory.

"Sam?" Sam relaxed as Evan's voice came over the speakers.

"Meg's back and killing our friends. Two other hunters are already dead. Since you were in Chicago..."

"I'm fine and nothing's triggered the campus wards but I'll reinforce them anyway. Need me?" Sam slumped, knowing his friend was safe and that he was willing to help them.

"Hold on." Sam covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Evan wants to know if we want help. He said nothing's disturbed the campus wards." Dean looked to John and their father thought about it. Evan had after all survived a faceoff with the demon once before. But that would expose his boys to more magic. He frowned and Sam sighed.

"I trust him Dad and maybe he can do something so they think the gun really is the Colt." Dean spoke up before Sam could and John nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, just make sure he knows what he's getting into." Sam nodded and went back to talking to Evan.

"Thanks Dad." Dean said and John turned to him.

"I don't like or trust him but you boys do and honestly I like you having more backup for this. I'd rather it stays within family but if I don't go more people will die. Just be careful."

"Always am." Dean answered as a crack was heard and Evan was in the room. Dean looked him over and had to swallow. Oh yeah, he had a crush, not that he'd ever admit it. Sammy might be fine with him liking guys but Dad? Better to keep quiet. And he'd never seen Evan dressed like that before! Tight black jeans hugged his legs and covered most of his black boots. A red t-shirt clung to his chest and arms, revealing muscles that were usually hidden by the slightly baggy clothing Dean was used to seeing him in. A black leather jacket was slung over his shoulder and his ever present bag hung from the other. His brown hair had grown longer since they'd last seen him and he had managed to get a bit of a tan. Dean fought a blush as laughing grey blue eyes met his. Did Evan know?

"Out on a date?" Sam teased his friend.

"Hardly." Evan answered his British accent a little thicker than usual. He shrugged the jacket on and Dean noticed it fell half way down his calves and he found himself wanting to look past Evan. He blinked, fighting to look directly at the wizard and from the looks on his Dad and Sam's faces they were having the same problem.  
"Battle robes, altered to fit in with muggle fashions better. Real handy for sneaking around. Made from dragon hide so they're fire resistant and take a lot of spell damage, boots are the same." Evan explained and then took the coat off to their relief.  
"So what's the plan?" Evan flopped down on Dean's bed and he had to shake his head slightly to dispel thoughts of what they could do on that bed. Evan was a wizard and he'd admitted they didn't know his real name. Getting involved with him was just plain crazy. And yet...he couldn't help wanting to.

"Meg wants me to bring her the Colt in Lincoln. I'll be taking a fake while you three have the real one. You go tonight and kill the demon."

"While you hope the fake is good enough to fool her long enough for you to get away?" Evan finished and John nodded.  
"Brilliant plan. Do you prefer cremation or burial?" Evan deadpanned, staring at John.

"It' the only plan we've got. I can buy you three time." John snapped back.

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean entered the argument; though watching Evan and their Dad argue was sort of fun.

"I just—I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." John answered, voice softening slightly.

"You mean for Dean and me. You want us to stay here….and kill this demon by ourselves?" Sam added, leaving Evan out since they all knew John didn't like him. Evan shot him a wiry grin that said he was well aware of that fact.

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home." John turned away, trying not to cry in front of the wizard. "I want Mary alive." John turned back to them. "I just….I just want this to be over." Evan slipped from the room as he noticed the tears in Sam and Dean's eyes, he didn't want to get in the way of a family moment and hated the fact his own eyes were watering.

Sam shot Evan a watery smile when he came outside a few minutes later. Evan nodded and they went back inside to finish planning.

-----------------------

Evan was watching while Sam and John went through the weapons in the man's truck, getting them ready. He straightened up as the Impala pulled up.

"Did you get it?" John asked and Dean pulled out a gun wrapped in paper. Evan held out a hand and Dean handed it over before they both turned to look at John who reluctantly handed the real Colt over to Evan. The Winchester's watched as Evan held the guns and closed his eyes. Sam frowned as he heard him muttering in Latin but it was too soft to make out. A soft glow covered the wrapped gun for a second and then Evan opened his eyes and handed John the fake and Dean the real one.

"They're physically identical and I coated the bullets with magic. They won't kill a demon but they will hurt. It could buy you some more time." Evan explained and John nodded.

"You know this is a trap, don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone." Dean suddenly pointed out and John nodded.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded—holy water, Mandaic amulets-" John explained but Evan still felt the dread coiled in his stomach. Maybe that reading hadn't been a fluke. A flick of his hand and John was layered with protective spells and several trackers. He would not let them loose their sole remaining parent.

"Dad…." Dean trailed off.

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, all right? You're no good to us dead." Dean's plea made John pause for a second.

"Same goes for you. All right, listen to me." John took the real Colt back an d held it up. "They made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of 'em left. Without 'em, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam answered, taking the Colt back.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?" Both boys nodded.

"We'll see you soon, Dad." Sam said, smiling and John nodded.

"I'll see you later. Evan, a word." Evan followed John to the driver's door of his truck.  
"Look after them for me."

"I swear it." Evan answered without a second thought.  
"Take this." Evan held out a small amulet and John raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a protection against possession. I've been looking for them since Jess but this is the only one I've found and I think you'll need it. I don't know if it'll keep something like that yellow-eyed creep out but it'll stop Meg if she tries. Just hide it somewhere on you they won't think to check."

"You think I'll need this?" John asked and Evan looked back at Sam and Dean.

"I suck at divination, always have. Then last week I felt the need to check with cards. I did two readings several days apart and the results were exactly the same. So yeah, keep that close." Evan explained and John nodded before getting in his truck and driving away. Evan walked back towards the other two and just heard Dean's farewell to his Dad.

-----------------------------

Sam and Dean were huddled in the front seat of the Impala, across the street from Monica's house. They knew Evan was hidden in the bushes of the house next door but thanks to his jacket and several other spells he'd put up they couldn't actually see him.

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak. Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours." Sam looked at Dean and he snorted.

"Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Sam's silence was his answer.

"Could always tell 'em the truth." Dean just shot him a knowing look.

"Nah."

"I know. I know, I know. I just—with what's coming for these people—"

" Sam, we've only got one move, and you know it, all right? We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them." Sam nodded, he knew he just didn't have to like it and he knew Evan didn't like it either.

"I wonder how Dad's doing."

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backin' him up."

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backin' _us_ up." Sam shot back.

"At least we have Evan watching our backs, Dad's got no one." Dean replied and Sam nodded, falling quiet again.

Evan could see that Dean and Sam were talking but he didn't feel like invading their privacy to listen in, besides he was monitoring the wards he'd put up in the nursery and the ones on John. He prayed that both sets wouldn't go off at the same time because that was not a choice he wanted to make. He had sworn to John tat he would watch over his boys and yet could he let John die? He went utterly still as evil filled the air, time for round two with the demon. He waited until Dean and Sam got out of the car and went inside before breaking cover. He easily found handholds and scaled the wall until he was beside the nursery window and settled in to wait.

"What are you..." At the sound of a female voice Evan released his hold on the wall, swinging his body up and to the side, shattering the window as he flung himself through it and breaking the demons concentration so the woman was released. Sam burst inside, gun drawn to see Evan standing on front of Monica, shattered window glass all over the floor.

"You." The demon stated angrily.

"Me." Evan replied cheekily before throwing a cutting hex at it. Sam took aim and fired but the demon dissolved into a cloud of black smoke.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam asked, lowering the gun. Evan grabbed Monica instead of answering and shoved her towards the door. Sam shook his head and then grabbed her other side, getting her into the hall. Dean ran past them into the nursery.

"My baby!" Monica cried and Evan tightened his grip.

" Dean's got her." Sam answered and they made her go down the stairs. As they tore outside the bedroom window exploded sending glass everywhere. Dean appeared from the house, a crying bundle clutched to his chest.

"You get away from my family." Evan ignored the yelling man, staring back at the house. He could still feel the demon's presence.

"Charlie, don't! They saved us." Monica took her baby back from Dean.

"It's still in there." Sam cried, seeing the silhouette in the upstairs window. He moved towards the house but Dean grabbed him.

"Sam, no!" They wrestled with each other until Evan helped by grabbing Sam.

"Dean, let me go! It's still in there! Evan please!"

"Burning to the ground—it's suicide!" Dean yelled back.

"I don't care!" Sam yelled angrily.

"I do!" Dean yelled back. Evan ended the argument as he placed a hand on Sam and he collapsed, Dean barely catching his weight.

"What did you do!"

"Relax, he's asleep." Evan answered.  
"We need to go." Dean glared for a second before it softened and he nodded. They carried Sam over to the Impala and lay him in the backseat, Evan getting shotgun.

"How long will he be out?"

"The rest of the night unless I wake him." Evan answered as they headed back to the motel.

"What happened in there?" Dean asked since he hadn't seen anything.

"Sam took the shot and would have hit it but the demon dissolved into black smoke at the last second."

--------------------------

Evan watched as Dean paced while calling John's phone again.

"He should have called by now."

"Should I wake Sam?" Evan asked, raising a hand towards the snoring Winchester and Dean nodded. Evan brushed his fingers across Sam's face, letting the magic flow. A few seconds later Sam stretched on the bed and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"What happened?" And then Sam bolted upright.  
"The Demon!"

"Got away." Dean answered flatly.

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Sam said angrily as Evan retreated to the far corner of the room, it wasn't his fight.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life." Dean shot back tiredly.

"You don't know that." Sam argued.

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am." Sam was standing now, angrily facing Dean.

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen—not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dyin' over."

"What?" Sam was puzzled now and Evan relaxed a little.

" I mean it. If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing." Sam tensed angrily and Evan got ready to interfere if it came to blows.

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

"You said yourself once….that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never comin' back. Sam grabbed Dean by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you say that! Don't you—not after all this, don't you say that!" Sam yelled angrily and Evan moved closer but Dean saw him and shook his head.

"Sammy, look….the three of us—that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man." Sam let go of him, tears gathering in his eyes. "Without you and Dad…." Sam turned away from Dean.

"Dad…. He should have called by now. Have you tried calling him?" Dean nodded but picked up his phone and dialled.

"You boys really screwed up this time." Dean froze as Meg answered the phone.

"Where is he?" Dean growled and Sam and Evan shared worried looks, moving closer to Dean.

"You're never going to see your father again." She stated and all three exchanged worried looks as she hung up.

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
__I still can't decide whether or not to kill John like in canon or not. If he dies Dean and Harry will get together faster than if he lives so I'm leaning towards that but I'm not sure._

**Chapter 10**

"They've got Dad." Dean stated as he hung up the phone.

"Meg?" Sam asked and Dean nodded sadly.  
"What'd she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean wiped at his eyes, trying to calm down. He really didn't want to look like a wuss especially in front of Sam and Evan.  
"Okay….okay." Dean grabbed the Colt from where it is sitting on an end table and put it in his back pocket. He moved to the bed and grabbed his duffel bag.

"I really don't like this Meg character. We need a way to get rid of her." Evan commented as he sat down on a chair.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked, not really paying attention to what his friend was saying.

"We gotta go." Dean answered and Evan stood up, going to get his things.

"Why?" They both turned to stare at Sam in surprise.

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, it's probably comin' for us next." Dean pulled on his coat as Evan slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come." Sam stated and Evan snorted in amusement.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now."

"Dean's right Sam. I've managed to catch that thing by surprise twice; I'm not willing to chance a third time. We need to get out of here, regroup and figure out how to help your Dad." Evan backed Dean up, earning himself a glare from Sam. But his glare vanished as Evan's eyes glazed over.

"Evan?" Sam stepped further out of concern, catching Dean's attention. Dean moved to hover as Sam grabbed Evan's arm only to snatch his hand away as something zapped him.

"Evan!" Dean yelled and Evan's eyes snapped back into focus even as he twisted to hit Dean. Dean went down, not expecting the hit.

"Evan!" Sam screamed, moving to restrain him and Evan stopped, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Sam?" Evan stared at him and then looked down at Dean.  
"Dean! Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Evan babbled as he dropped to his knees before the stunned Hunter. Seeing the concern and guilt in Evan's eyes Dean relaxed and smiled slightly.

"I'm okay. Shouldn't have come up behind you." Dean shrugged and let Evan help him up since the guilt wasn't leaving his eyes.  
"What happened?"

"I need to go. I'm sorry but he's the only family I have left." Evan babbled as he grabbed his bag from where it had fallen when he hit Dean.

"I don't understand."

"Remus is in trouble. I put alarms on him when I left. I can't let them kill him, I have to go. I'm sorry." Dean grabbed Evan by the shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Calm down. You go save your family. We'll take care of Meg and friends. Just come back as soon as you can, okay?" Evan blinked at him in shock before looking over at Sam who nodded. Evan took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Good luck." He whispered, moving away from Dean.

"You too." Dean answered even as Evan vanished.

-----------------------------------

He crouched in the bushes, watching the small house intently. The Ministry had finally passed the new creature laws allowing for them to be killed on sight. Sure some on the squad weren't too keen, after all it was said the wolf had been a good friend of the Great Hero but no Dark Creature could be allowed to live and pollute their society.

"You know its idiots like you that made me decide to fake my death." A cold voice called from behind him. The young Auror turned slowly and then nearly passed out from either fear or awe. Standing before him was a young man with messy black hair, piercing emerald eyes and a rather scary smirk.

"Impossible."

"You should know, I'm famous for doing the impossible." Harry Potter drawled before flicking his wrist and the Aurors world went black.

Harry stared out at the clearing surrounding Remus' home. He shook his head at the pathetic attempts the various aurors had made to hide their presence. That would have gotten them killed in the war. Had things really changed so much in just a few short years? Harry gathered his magic and smirked coldly, he held no pity for anyone foolish enough to attack the last member of his family. If any of the Winchester's could see him now they would be shocked for there wasn't a trace of the man they knew in the wizard preparing to fight. He silently apparated to where he felt the next idiot preparing to ambush his old friend.

-------------------------

Remus opened his door, wand gripped tightly, only to stare in shock at the figure standing before him.

"Harry?" A blinding smile spread across his visitors face and Remus leapt forward, pulling the younger man into a bone-crushing hug.  
"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. You look...happy."

"I'm fine. Studying medicine at the moment. As for being here, I was just saving your life. Any reason a squadron of aurors was here to kill you?" Remus blanched at that and Harry pushed him gently into a chair.  
"Remus?"

"I knew the legislation was floating around but I never thought they'd actually pass it." The werewolf muttered sadly.

"What legislation?"

"That allows the killing of 'creatures' on sight." Remus answered. He looked up at Harry's continued silence only to swallow at the rage he saw on his friends face.

"How dare they." Harry whispered and Remus shivered. Sometimes it was easy to forget how powerful Harry was, this was definitely not one of those times.

"There's nothing you can do without revealing you survived."

"Isn't there? I'll be back."

"Harry!" Remus called but it was too late, Harry was gone.

Harry stared around the office he'd reappeared in and shook his head, some things never changed. He settled himself into the chair and smirked as the door opened.

"Hello Minister."

----------------------------------

Remus stared at the article in shock. Harry had done it. Remus didn't know how but trust the son of a Marauder to do the impossible.

"How did you do it?" He asked, having picked up on his cub's scent.

"The Minister is many things. Smart and brave are not two of them. Though him fainting was highly amusing." Harry answered, stepping forward to accept a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're all I have left Moony, as if I'd let a bunch of hypocritical idiots take you away from me." Harry shrugged and Remus smiled.

"Are you happy Harry?" Remus asked and Harry smiled widely.

"Yes. There's even someone I might be interested in and from his staring at the outfit I wore the other day he might even like me back. If you're okay now though I need to get back and help him rescue his Dad."

"Same old Harry, always saving people. Be careful cub."

"I will Moony."

----------------------------------

Harry followed the trackers he'd put on the boy's before he'd left them and frowned as he found himself in the middle of nowhere, though he was relieved to find John with them. Until he felt the presence of the demon that was. He swore under his breath as he cloaked himself, things were not looking good. He walked over to one of the windows and peered inside to see Sam and Dean pinned to opposite walls with the demon inside of John standing in front of Dean.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Was the first thing Harry heard as he activated the listening spell. Sam was more than a bit mad, not that Harry could blame him.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here." Harry watched as the demon placed the Colt on a table near Sam.  
"Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy. Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…. this is worth the wait." He turned to Dean and Harry had to force himself to remain still.  
"Your dad? He's in here with me—trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go. Or I swear to God—"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?" The demon asked and Harry grinned, realising the boys must have killed the two demons.

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Dean grumbled.

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family?" Dean stayed silent and Harry could just make out the wicked grin on John's face.  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" The demon turned towards Sam.

"You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" It taunted and Harry once again had to hold himself still, they needed the intel.

"Yeah." But the demon turned back to Dean instead of answering.

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything." He walked over to Sam.  
"You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy—you….and all the children like you."

"Listen….you mind just gettin' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Harry knew what Dean was doing, he'd done it himself during the war, make the enemy focus on you rather than your friends or family to protect them.

"Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favourite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you. Oh and you're little friend, Evan isn't it? You don't know who he really is or what he's done but I do. Took me a bit to put all the pieces together I'll admit but few wizards have that sort of power these days. Bet you'd love to know who he really is wouldn't you?"

"Doesn't matter, he'll tell us when he's ready. I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smiled weakly and Harry's heart soared at the trust Dean had in him. The demon stayed silent but took a step back and lowered John's head. A moment later he raised his eyes again. Suddenly, Dean began bleeding heavily from the chest. He screamed in agony.

"Dean! No!" Sam screamed but it was almost drowned out as the door blew in off its hinges. Dean continued to scream as more blood poured out of him. A howling wind filled the room as Harry entered, his magic swirling around him like a living being.

"Let them go." He demanded coldly, emerald eyes glowing and his hair whipping around him.

Sam stared at the figure that had just entered blankly before the familiarity of the voice hit him. It was Evan. Though not the Evan they knew that was for sure. Yeah he knew his friend was a wizard but he'd never seen him show such power before. And he looked different as well with the darker hair and emerald eyes.

"Harry James Potter. You know rumour says you're dead. Stabbed in the back by a spy during the last battle." The demon taunted even as Dean slumped, unconscious against the wall.  
"You're no match for me wizard."

"Normally true. And yes, Severus was a traitor but he was also a brilliant potions master. His power boosting potions may taste foul but they do come in handy." Harry drawled, stepping closer to the now nervous demon. With a flick of his wrist the Colt leapt into his outstretched hand and he aimed it at John.

"Evan no!" Sam screamed as his friend pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged in John's flesh, several inches away from his heart. Sam staggered as he was released and then rushed to Dean's side.

"It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, wizard!" John demanded of Harry.

"Your boys need you John." Was Harry's answer as he dropped the gun and knelt beside the Hunter. He took a deep breath and then pulled a knife, slicing his own palm and then placing it over John's wound.  
"Brace yourself, this is really going to hurt." Harry warned before he began chanting. Sweat began to drip from his face as he continued the spell, John could feel the magic moving through his body and the demon fighting it. He prayed the Evan, Harry, whatever his name was, was strong enough to do whatever it was he was attempting.

"Dean? Hey. Oh, God. you lost a lot of blood." Sam told his brother as Dean started to come round.

"Sammy? Where's Dad?" Dean tried to move but Sam held him still.

"It's okay, Evan's helping him." They both fell silent as the pressure in the room built and built until Sam was shielding Dean with his own body. They both flinched as they heard their father scream and then it fell deathly silent. Sam slowly sat up to see John passed out or dead and Evan wavering above him. Evan looked up and managed a weak smile before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Sam looked around and found himself the only one conscious and everyone else in desperate need of medical help. Not good.

John had woken up by the time Sam had gotten Dean out to the Impala so he only had to help him out to the car before going back for Evan. He stared down at his friend, noting how pale and still he was before trying to lift him only to get shocked again.

"Evan it's Sam, I don't know if you can hear me but I need to get you to the car. So can you please stop shocking me?" Sam asked, knowing he sounded like an idiot. So he was rather surprised when he didn't get shocked when he tried again. Once he got Evan settled beside Dean he started the car. They travelled in silence for a while before Dean eventually woke up again though he was clearly exhausted and in pain.  
"Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam told him and then smiled as he heard a pained hiss from beside Dean.  
"Evan?"

"Shhh. Head." Was the mumbled reply and Sam smiled, relieved everyone was at least semi-conscious. Green eyes slowly opened and Evan groaned.  
"Never doing that again." The wizard stated slowly moving so he was sitting up properly.

"Why didn't you kill it?" John asked and Evan snorted.

"And kill you too? Dean would kick my arse! Ouch. Besides that should keep him out of the game for a while, gives us all plenty of time to heal."

"Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon—" Sam spoke up. But he never finished as an enormous eighteen wheeler slammed into the side of the Impala, sending it careening off the road. Sam was vaguely aware of Evan moving to cover Dean in the back seat, some sort of blue light surrounding them and then everything went black.

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. _

**Chapter 11**

"Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon—" Sam spoke up. But he never finished as an enormous eighteen wheeler slammed into the side of the Impala, sending it careening off the road. Sam was vaguely aware of Evan moving to cover Dean in the back seat, some sort of blue light surrounding them and then everything went black.

Sam slowly opened his eyes; ignoring the slick feeling of blood he could feel covering his face. He turned his head and saw that John was out cold and raising his gaze to the rear-view mirror it seemed like Dean and Evan were out for the count too. He watched as the truck driver approached and then tore his door off of the Impala.

"Get back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to God." Sam threatened.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else." The driver answered. Sam raised the Colt and cocked it.

"You wanna bet?" The possessed man raised his hand only for it to hit a shimmering blue field that flared up to surround the car. He stepped back and screamed, a cloud of black exiting from his mouth. As the driver fell to his knees Sam tucked the Colt away and then lay back in his seat exhausted.

"Oh my God." The man said as he staggered to his feet.

"Dad?"

"Did I do this?"

"Dad! Dean? Dean! Evan!"

"No offence but shut up." Sam tried to turn in his seat as the groggy voice answered him but he didn't have the energy.

"Evan?" He called shakily and a hand reached over the seat to squeeze his shoulder.

"Present and wishing I wasn't. You okay?" Sam could feel Evan moving around behind his seat.

"I think so. Dean?" Evan didn't answer for a bit, obviously checking Dean over as best he could.

"Looks like his head bounced off the window pretty hard and he's still bleeding from what the demon did. He needs a hospital Sam. Your Dad?"

"Out cold." Sam answered.

"Right, think you can shift forward? I'm going to try and climb out round you." Evan told him and Sam let himself slide forward. He winced as Evan kneed him in the back, accepting the muttered apology as he friend came into view, looking like he'd ended up on the wrong end of a fight.  
"We safe?"

"Demon's gone. The driver?" Sam tried to look around but Evan restrained him lightly, doing it himself.

"Looks like he's using the radio to call for help. Try not to move too much, don't want to risk making things worse." Evan gently cleaned some of the blood from Sam's face. Sam managed a shaky smile for him.  
"It'll be okay Sam. Just try to rest, I'll make sure you're safe."

----------------------------------

Harry stood and couldn't help smiling at the two familiar figures that were walking towards him.

"Cub!" Remus grabbed him tightly, making him wince, something Poppy didn't miss.

"Let me take a look at him first Remus. Is there a room we can use?" She ordered and Harry relaxed as the nurse took charge.

"The doctor, I told him I had my private doctor coming and refused treatment till you got here. Don't feel like being prodded by a muggle doctor when some of what's wrong is magical exhaustion."

"You did the right thing Harry dear." She answered and went to ask about a room.

"Remus I need a favour."

"Anything." The werewolf answered immediately.

"My friends are here too. Dean's in there." Harry pointed to the room he'd been sitting opposite.  
"Sam's being patched up in the ER but he'll be released once done and Johns' in the room at the end of the hall. Protect them? We may have demons after us. If the doctors want insurance or anything give them this." Harry held out a credit card.  
"It'll cover all medical expenses."

"James Lupin?" Remus raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed.

"Couldn't have it linked to either my name or the one I've been using. I'm hoping Poppy will check them all over for me as well. Um, they know about magic, not everything of course but they know I'm a wizard. Call me Evan to them though the demon did tell them my real name I don't know if they'll remember. Be careful around John, he really doesn't like me. They're all Hunters. Sam won't be a problem at all and Dean's pretty good too as long as you don't threaten Sam."

"I'm sure she will for you, now just relax Harry." The older wizard ordered and Harry melted against him, almost unconscious as soon as he let go of his iron tight control. Remus stood, easily lifting Harry, when Poppy returned.

"In here Remus, put him on the bed and lock the door."

"I'll go check on his friends while you're at it. Harry was hoping..."

"I'll see to them once I'm sure Harry's not about to end up in a coma. Copy their charts for me?"

"Of course."

Remus stared down at the unconscious man on the bed and frowned at all the machines around him. It did not look good. He'd already copied the chart for Poppy and found himself wishing he had her or Harry's knowledge of medical terms so he could make sense of it. Harry hadn't said anything but there was no fooling a werewolf's senses, his cub was very attracted to this Hunter, maybe even in love with him.

"Who are you?" He spun, surprised someone had managed to sneak up on him and then relaxed as he saw the tall young man sporting injuries in the doorway.

"You must me Sam. My name is Remus, I'm here because Evan asked for help. It isn't always...safe for Wizards to be treated by muggles so he called in a healer and myself." He gave Sam his kindest smile and slowly approached him.  
"You must be tired, there's a chair here you can use." Remus carefully placed a hand on Sam's arm and guided him to the chair. Sam sat but was still staring at him curiously. Sam suddenly tensed and staggered to his feet.

"Werewolf." Remus' eyes widened in shock before he gave a soft, sad smile.

"Evan said you're very smart. Yes, I am a werewolf and a wizard like Evan. I am no threat to your family Sam, do you think Evan would let me near if I was? I'm not like the werewolves you've seen, magic changes the virus. I've never hurt anyone as a wolf Sam." Remus tried to pacify the now agitated hunter.

"Can you control it?" Sam asked warily and Remus shook his head.

"Not without help, there's a potion I take that gives me more control and I lock myself up just to be extra safe. It's only one night a month but it does make getting work hard." Remus smiled and Sam slowly relaxed. They both turned as a doctor entered.

"Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like."

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked, staring at the still form.

"Well, he sustained serious injury –- blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema." Seeing that Sam was too shocked to speak Remus stepped in.

"What can we do?" He asked calmly, reaching out to gently squeeze Sam's arm.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up –- _if_ he wakes up."

"If?" Sam breathed and Remus got ready to catch him, just in case.

"I have to be honest. Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, son."

"Thank you doctor. I was told to give you this, my nephew was in the accident with them and will be covering all costs." Remus handed over Harry's card.

"James Lupin? Oh, the young man who refused treatment."

"Yes, his h..doctor is here and seeing him now.

"He can truly cover all of them?"

"Of course. Old family money. Expense is no problem for their treatment. Actually...is there any way to move them all into one room?" Remus asked, steering the doctor away from Sam who was now sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, obviously in shock.

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor managed to get out and Remus gave him a blinding smile.

"Thank you very much." He waited until the doctor was gone before going back to Sam.  
"Sam?" The younger man actually jumped and Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"He said..." Sam trailed off and Remus nodded.

"Don't worry, Evan's asked Poppy to look at your brother. Between the two of them I'm sure they'll be able to do something. Now why don't you go see your father? I'll make sure Dean is alright." Sam nodded and slowly left the room. Remus sighed and collapsed into the chair. He really hoped Poppy could do something or a lot of hearts were going to break.

-----------------------------------

"All right, here. Give 'em my insurance." John handed Sam a card.

"Elroy McGillicuddy?"

"And his two loving sons. So…what else did the doctor say about Dean?"

"Nothin'. Look, since the doctors won't do anything…then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him. And we don't need to use this, Evan's covering it somehow. He also called for help, a personal doctor and another wizard who's staying with Dean at the moment."

"We'll look for someone. And I don't like you leaving some stranger with Dean."

"Yeah. But it's okay Dad, Evan sent him."

"But, Sam…I don't know if you're gonna find anyone. How is Evan?"

"Why not? I found that faith healer before. I haven't seen Evan since we got here but Remus said his healer's seeing to him."

"Well, that was one in a million." John told him and Sam glared.

"So what? What, do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" He asked his dad.

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone. Where's the Colt?" Sam nodded and then glared.

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us, too. That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83. And anyway Evan said whatever he did to it would keep it away for a while."

"All right, you've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside." John ignored what Sam had said about what Evan had done, for now. He wanted to talk to the wizard about that himself.

"I already called Bobby. He's, like, an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

"All right, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt and you bring it back to me, and you watch out for hospital security." John tried to get more comfortable in his bed.

"I think I got it covered." Sam got up to leave.

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick 'em up for me."

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?: Sam frowned at the list.

"Protection." Sam paused at the door.

"Hey, Dad? You know the demon –- he said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't." Sam nodded and left.

-------------------------

Remus smiled at Poppy as she entered the room.

"How is he?"

"Exhausted, magically and physically. Other than that he has a wonderful array of bruises and a few shallow cuts which I've healed. He's sleeping for the moment." Remus relaxed as she spoke and Poppy smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, I've healed that boy of far worse. Now let me see this one's chart." Remus handed it over and watched as her smile turned into a frown.

"Poppy." She sighed and put it down.

"I honestly don't know much I can do for him. The superficial wounds are easily handled but I agree with the doctor on the head trauma, it doesn't look good. Though the fact he's still alive gives me the reason for Harry's utter exhaustion. Silly boy has been subconsciously supporting him with his magic."

"Can he do that?" Remus looked at Dean in awe.

"Is there anything that boy can't do if he's determined?" Poppy asked and they both chuckled at that.

"You're saying Evan's the reason my son's still alive?" Came a gruff voice. Remus stood, vacating the chair for the injured man who ignored the gesture.

"Mr. Winchester I presume? Just what do you think you're doing out of bed!" Remus chuckled at the dumbfounded look on the eldest hunter's face.  
"Sit down this instant! Fool hardy man." She pulled her wand and cast several diagnostic charms on him.  
"Well you won't be dying any time soon but you do need to rest. And lay off the alcohol, you're liver will thank you."

"And you are?" he growled out.

"Poppy Pomphrey, I've been seeing to Harry, I mean Evan's, family for years. And yes, it is Evan that is giving your son a fighting chance. Though I do not know how much longer he can keep it up." She explained and John nodded looking over to Remus.

"Remus Lupin, family friend and fellow wizard, Harry was worried about possible attacks." Remus explained.

"Harry...the demon called him that." John mused and Remus sighed.

"It's his real name. He changed it for safety when he came to America. And in the hospital it will be James Lupin as that is the name on the account being used to pay for this."

------------------------------

John looked up as Sam walked into his hospital room, not that he'd need it much longer since the doctors were going to discharge him soon.

"You're quiet." Sam walked over to the bed and slammed the bag down.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" He asked angrily.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown! And it won't even work! Evan made sure we'd be safe and you want to call it here!"

"I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean." John insisted.

"How? How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinkin' about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!"

"It's funny, you know what, I thought this was your obsession, too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!" Now John was getting angry too.

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would've killed you, too!" Sam was trying not to yell but he was gradually getting louder.

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!"

"Go to hell." Sam snarled.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!" A glass of water on John's bedside table suddenly crashed over. The glass shattered, and water spilt everywhere. Sam and John fell silent, staring at the water in shock. They stopped staring as several doctors rushed past the room.  
"Something's goin' on out there." He motioned for Sam to go find out and his son left.

Sam found Remus hovering in the doorway to Dean's room, a worried frown marring his face. The wizard held Sam back from going inside and Sam felt tears well in his eyes as he watched the doctors using a defibrillator on Dean, trying to find a pulse.

"All clear." The doctor called.

"Clear." They shocked him but he continued to flat line.

"No." Sam sobbed and Remus wrapped his arms around him, offering support.

"Still no pulse." The nurse called.

"Okay, let's go again. 360." The doctor ordered. Poppy appeared almost running down the hall form Harry's room.

"Charging."

"All clear." The doctor called again.

"Clear." She shocked Dean but nothing happened.  
"Still no pulse. Clear." She shocked him again and still nothing. Remus looked to Poppy who nodded and subtly drew her wand, aiming it at Dean.

"No change. I'm starting CPR." The doctor called as Poppy began murmuring a spell. Remus frowned as Sam suddenly looked around the room, shocked, as if he'd heard something.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse called and Remus found himself briefly being the only thing holding Sam up before the hunter pulled away and went out into the hall.

"Poppy?" Remus whispered.

"It wasn't my spell. Harry's magic snapped back into him just before Dean 's heart stopped, that's how I knew to come. Harry is alright and should be waking soon."

"And Dean?"

"His heart stopping may have caused further problems, I don't know yet." Remus nodded and went to look for Sam, stopping as he heard him in with his father.

"What do you mean you felt something?" Remus heard John asking.

"I mean, it felt like…like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what. But do you think it's even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?" Sam asked and Remus smiled, that was actually good news.

"Anything's possible."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam said.

"Where you goin'?" John asked and Remus began backing away.

"I gotta pick something up. I'll be back."

"Wait, Sam. I promise…I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay." Remus hurried back to Poppy with the news that Dean was apparently outside of his body.

----------------------------

"Hey. I think maybe you're around, and if you are…don't make fun of me for this, but, um…there's one way we can talk." Sam said quietly as he entered Dean's room a while later. He took a Ouija board out of the paper bag he was carrying before sitting cross-legged on the floor. He set up the board and then placed his fingers on the planchette.  
"Dean?" Sam sighed. "Dean, are you here?" Sam held his breath as it moved towards the word "Yes". Sam's eyes lit up and he smiled in relief.  
"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean." Sam watched as the planchette moved to different letters on the board.  
"Dean, what? H…U...Hunt? What, hunting? Are you hunting?" It moved again to the 'yes'. "Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting –- do you know what it is?"

"It's a Reaper." Sam jumped and turned to see a slightly pale Evan standing in the doorway.

"Evan! Should you be up? Are you okay?" Sam let out in a rush, moving quickly to his friend's side and then helping him over to the chair.

"I'm fine, still a bit tired but that's normal. Dean's looking annoyed that we're ignoring him."

"You...can you see him?" Sam breathed and Evan nodded.

"He's standing right beside you, can't hear him though. Sorry Dean. A Reaper's after him, felt it nearly kill him earlier. It snapped the bond between us, the backlash was not nice."

"A reaper. Dean? Is it after you?" Sam called and then watched as the planchette moved to the word "Yes".  
"If it's here naturally…there's no way to stop it." Sam said sadly and Evan sighed.  
"No…no, no, no. There's gotta be a way. There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do."

"They've discharged him and he's on his way here Sam. There isn't a lot that can be done. Substituting someone for Dean is about the only way and you saw how that works in Nebraska." Evan told him but he was staring just past Sam, obviously looking at Dean.  
"Doesn't mean we can't try everything we can think of." John chose that moment to walk in, Remus a few steps behind him.

"Harry! What are you doing up?" Harry sighed as the werewolf began to fuss over him, making even John smile slightly.

"I'm fine Remus. We need to find a way to help Dean, there's a Reaper after him."

"A Reaper? I don't like you messing with them." The werewolf scolded.

"Yeah well they don't tend to like the fact I can see them, not that it's my fault I can." Harry grouched and Remus sighed.

"I know cub."

"Where's Poppy?"

"She noticed a few things that, well weren't quite up to her standards of hospital cleanliness." Harry's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing.

"Poor cleaning staff!"

"You're saying there's a Reaper after Dean?" John butted in and Harry sobered immediately, nodding.

"Do you know anything that can stop it Dad?" Sam asked hopefully but slumped at the hopeless look on his father's face.

"I know one way." Remus commented and Harry shook his head.

"Dean would never agree Moony."

"Agree to what?" John asked suspiciously.

"You're talking about infecting him!" Sam yelped and Remus shrugged.

"It'd heal his injuries but the side effects...they're not exactly easy to live with."

"What are you talking about?" John demanded.

"Remus is a werewolf. To save Dean he could bite him." Harry stated flatly.

_TBC...  
__See poll._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Thanks to everyone who voted, adding all the votes and opinions from the others sites where this is posted the choice has been made. _

**Chapter 12**

"What are you talking about?" John demanded.

"Remus is a werewolf. To save Dean he could bite him." Harry stated flatly.

"No! No way!" John yelled and Poppy sighed, silencing the room with a wave of her wand so no one would call security on them.

"It would save Dean?" Sam asked hopefully and Remus nodded.

"How is turning him into a monster saving him?" John demanded and Harry took a step towards him in anger.

"Don't you dare call Remus a monster; he's a better man than you John Winchester."

"Harry cub it's okay. I've been called worse. Yes Dean would have a lot of adjustments to make but with help it can be made easier. He wouldn't have to be a killer." Remus explained.

"Remus is right. There is a potion that helps them keep their mind while transformed. And being changed by Remus would expose him to the magical version of the strain which means he wouldn't need hearts like those you know. Plus since I'm pretty sure Harry will be hanging around he can stay with Dean during his time to help control him." Poppy explained.

"What? Wouldn't he attack Harry?" Sam asked, looking at his friend in concern.

"They only attack humans Sam." Harry smirked and then suddenly there was a snow leopard where Harry had been standing. John and Sam both backed away but Remus moved closer to pet the cat.

"I think you made your point cub." He gently cuffed the cat and it chuffed at him but changed back.  
"Meet the only dual form animagus on the planet." Remus stated proudly and Harry blushed slightly.

"Animagus?" John questioned suspiciously.

"A witch or wizard who can change into an animal. It reflects their inner self. I have two forms, the one you just saw and a snake." Harry answered.  
"Look we need to make a decision, actually Dean needs to make a choice. I can keep the Reaper off his back for a while but not indefinitely." Harry stared John down and the man glared at him.

"And how do we ask Dean." The hunter asked angrily.

"Well Sam was using an Ouija board to talk to him and I can see him, he's sitting on the window sill over there. So let's ask him. So far the choices are death or being a werewolf Dean, which would you prefer?" Harry turned to stare at Dean's spirit.

Dean stared at his family and then at Evan, Harry and his friends. He honestly didn't know what to do. If he said yes, would his Dad ever accept his choice? Or would he try to kill him? Sam was looking straight at him even though he knew his baby brother couldn't see him but he could see the love and support in those familiar hazel eyes. Sammy would stand by him even if he agreed to be infected. He looked at Harry who smiled at him in support but it was his eyes that had Dean's attention. Love? Could he?

"You love me?" Dean whispered and Harry frowned and then smiled and nodded, blushing slightly.

'Whatever you chose Dean, just don't make us watch you die.' Echoed softly through Dean's mind. Just what were Harry's limits? Dean walked over to the board and sat in front of it; placing his fingers on the planchette he moved it over the board and spelt out 'bite'.

"Dean no." John begged and Dean walked over to stand in front of his Dad, putting a hand on his shoulder. John started slightly and then stared at where Dean's hand was.

"It'll be okay Dad." He said even though he knew his Dad couldn't hear him.

"Dean?" John questioned.

"He's right in front of you John." Harry told him and John reached out to his son. He could feel a ghostly shiver of cold and knew Dean was clutching his hand.  
"You won't lose him; he'll still be Dean I promise."

"Well we can't do this here." Poppy said, looking around the hospital room.

"I'll go get us a place, near the woods and no nosey neighbours right?" Harry turned to Remus who nodded and Harry vanished.

"We'll need to wipe the records of us being here." Remus said heading out into the hall.

"And you Mr. Winchester need to get back into your body." Poppy told thin air.

"And how does he do that?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Dean you need to lie on the bed exactly where your body is and I'll count to five. When done I'll cast the spell which should anchor you back in, at least temporarily. This way we'll make sure we bring you with us when we leave. Okay, one...two...three...four...five." She aimed her wand and cast the spell.  
"Alright, Dean if it didn't work let us know." They all looked to the board but nothing moved.

"Guess it worked." Sam commented, moving over to the bed. He sat on the edge and took Dean's hand, it was cold and slack in his grip but Dean's pulse was regular.

"Well of course it did." Poppy huffed, moving to Dean's other side and waving her wand at the various machines. Sam and John watched in shock as the machines turned off and removed themselves gently from Dean. Another spell kept Dean breathing and his heart beating.  
"The full moon is tomorrow night thankfully. Where are those two?" As if he'd heard her Harry reappeared.

"Got a house. We ready? Where's Mooney?"

"Taking care of the records." Poppy told him and Harry nodded.

"I'll do the staff then." Harry turned to leave but John stopped him.

"What do you mean 'do'?" Harry shrugged him off and headed for the door.

"Alter their memories." He called before closing the door behind him.

---------------------------

Sam watched as Harry lowered Dean onto the prepared cot in a magically reinforced room in the basement of the house Harry had secured.

"So are we squatting or did you rent it?" Sam asked and Harry looked up.

"Bought it actually. It'll take Dean a while to adjust and learn what he needs to; better to stay in one place until that's done." Harry explained and Sam nodded, reaching out to take his brothers hand.  
"He's going to be okay Sam." Harry offered, smiling at Sam who managed a shaky smile in return.

"Will he?" John asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yes." Harry shot back.

"And I'm supposed to trust the word of a lying wizard?"

"Dad!"

"It's okay Sam. I haven't lied. I told Dean and Sam that Evan wasn't my name. Black however was added on a few years ago so that's perfectly legal. And if I'm going to be telling my life story then I'm waiting till Dean can hear it too."

"Fine, but we will get the whole story."

"Agreed." Harry answered calmly and then moved past John to where Remus was making his way downstairs.  
"You okay Mooney?"

"Pre moon sickness, I'll be fine cub." Remus answered but let Harry help him over to the matching cot.  
"Moonrise in twenty."

"You took your potion?" Harry asked and Remus smiled.

"Yes mother." He teased and Harry smiled sheepishly.  
"You'll be here in case?" Remus asked seriously and Harry smiled.

"Yes Snowy will be here and seriously one day I'll get you back for that nickname." Harry teased and then straightened up.  
"I'll bring your dinner down, get some rest." Harry said and he followed John upstairs, Sam refusing to leave Dean's side.

Twenty minutes later Harry, Remus and Dean were the only ones in the basement, waiting for the full moon to rise. Harry backed away when Remus curled up on himself in pain.

"Moony?"

"Change now!" He yelled and Harry transformed instantly into Snowy. He paced restlessly as Remus screamed in pain as the transformation began. When it was done he sat between Moony and Dean, not wanting the hunter to get mauled before Remus managed to assert himself over the wolf. Moony got to his feet and shook himself before turning to growl at Snowy who snarled back but did nothing else aggressive. When Moony went for Dean Snowy was there to tackle and pin him. Green eyes bore into amber and then Moony relaxed under him. Snowy backed off and Moony got up, whimpering softly and then slowly approached Dean, Snowy pacing him.

Moony stared down at Dean, nostrils flaring and Snowy nudged him. They'd talked earlier and agreed the meet of his thigh was the best and least obvious place for the bite. Moony bent his head and sniffed at the bared flesh before opening his mouth and biting as gently as possible. Snowy whined slightly at the sight but sat still, waiting to see if Moony could pull away. Thankfully he did and then moved away to curl up in a corner. Snowy followed but he pushed him back towards Dean.

Snowy sniffed at the bleeding wound in Dean's leg and pulled back from the stench of infection that was already spreading up the leg. He could practically track the course of the infection via smell as it spread through Dean's blood. He whined when Dean convulsed and crawled on top of him to keep him from falling off the cot. He knew when it hit Dean's heart and then his brain as Dean began to convulse and his eyes snapped open. He nuzzled Dean's throat trying to give comfort and Dean managed to look at him. He could see Dean's eyes beginning to change colour and then he heard fabric ripping under fingernails turning into claws. Dean's spine arched and he screamed. Snowy leapt off and began to pace as Dean underwent his first change.

Moony got up and joined him in watching and they both tensed as it finished. Dean hadn't taken the Wolfsbane potion so it would be completely the wolf in charge. They had to keep him calm until sunrise so they wolf wouldn't hurt itself. When Dean got to his feet he looked over at them and growled deep in his chest. Both Moony and Snowy tensed but it was Moony that pounced first. He slammed into Dean and the two went tumbling across the floor, Snowy scrambling to get out of the way. Moony had to show he was top wolf for them to have a chance of subduing Dean and he had to do it alone. He relaxed when Moony finally got Dean pinned and locked his teeth around his neck. Dean struggled briefly and then went limp in submission. Snowy approached slowly and nuzzled at Dean who growled but then stopped and stared at him quizzically.

------------------------------

When Poppy led the Winchesters down to the basement after sunrise they found Dean and Remus laying unconscious and naked on the floor and Harry standing to stretch.

"I'm assuming everything went well then Harry?" Poppy asked and Harry turned to them and then looked down at his naked companions. With a flick of his wrist they were covered by blankets.

"As well as expected. The bite took and Dean changed successfully. They'll probably do the post-moon thing and sleep most of the day. I could use some sleep myself." Harry covered a yawn.

"So Dean was aware?" Sam asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, looks like the head wound healed fine. He seemed to know who I was when he woke before the transformation took over." Harry told Sam and Poppy leant over Dean to run a scan. When she straightened she was smiling.

"Dean is fully healed and in better health than Remus usually is after the full moon." She told them and Sam smiled, moving over to lift Dean off the floor. He staggered slightly under the weight but got Dean back onto his cot and then sat beside him.  
"Bed with you Mister Potter." Poppy ordered and harry nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He answered, heading upstairs to get some sleep. Poppy turned her attention to John who had so far remained silent.

"Will it be that bad every time?" John asked quietly, staring at his sons.

"The potion helps some." She told him. John sat heavily on the step.

"What have we condemned him to?" He whispered brokenly.

"You're son is alive Mr. Winchester, be happy with that. Pain can be dealt with and he strikes me as a strong person." She patted his shoulder and headed back upstairs.

"He's alive Dad, nothing else matters." Sam told him softly from where he was sitting beside his brother.

"Does it?" John left and Sam pulled Dean into his arms.

---------------------------

Sam looked down as Dean let out a low moan. He moved slightly and Sam gripped his hand.

"Dean? Hey Dean come on wake up." Sam called softly and Dean frowned but then his eyelids began to flutter.  
"That's it Dean, wakie wakie."

"Dude are you five?" Dean croaked out and Sam let out a relieved laugh. Dean groaned and opened his eyes slowly.  
"Sammy?"

"It's okay Dean. Here." Sam held a glass of water to his lips and Dean drank deeply.

"What happened?" Dean asked and Sam swallowed.

"What do you remember?" Sam stalled and Dean frowned.

"Dad!" Dean's eyes went wide and he looked wildly around.

"He's fine, Evan exorcised him. Do you remember anything after that?" Sam pushed and Dean frowned.

"The car, then pain. Sam what happened?"

"We got hit by a demon driven semi. Evan mange dot soften the blow a bit but...you were dying Dean. You were bleeding in your brain and you wouldn't wake up. Turns out you were out of your body and there was a Reaper after you. Some of Evan, whose real name is Harry by the way, showed up. We came up with a way to save you and you agreed. You don't remember any of this?" Dean shook his head.

"How did you save me? How Sam?" Dean begged.

"Harry's friend Remus is a werewolf and last night was the full moon. You're not like the ones we've hunted though, it's a different strain. He's going to teach you things so you don't hurt someone on accident and you don't have to eat hearts."

"I agreed to this!" Dean stared up at Sam in shock but he could see the honesty in his baby brother's eyes.  
"What...what did Dad say?" Dean struggled to sit up and Sam helped him.

"He's not real happy but he let it happen. He's demanding Harry's life story but Harry refused until you were awake. I nearly lost you Dean. I don't care if you're a werewolf now; I'll do whatever I have to, to help you." Dean looked away but nodded. He blinked and found it hard to keep his eyes open.  
"Harry said that could happen. It's okay Dean, we'll talk later, get some more sleep." Sam soothed and Dean gave in.

_TBC..._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Since Harry is the same age as Sam in this I'm mucking around with the HP dates a bit.

**Chapter 13**

Sam hid a small grin at the way Harry was hovering over Dean and then caught Remus' eye. The older man was watching the two and looked to be having trouble hiding his amusement. Their eyes met and they shared a knowing look. Sam barely knew the werewolf but he could tell that despite his affliction he was a kind, gentle man with a good sense of humour. He just hoped he could help Dean adjust to the changes he was going through.

John glared at the wizard who insisted on staying by Dean's side. He couldn't help but blame the man for the way their lives had gone. Everything had been normal until his sons had started asking him for help on hunts. And now Dean...he stared at his eldest where he sat slumped tiredly in a chair, sipping at hot chocolate of all things. Was he even still Dean or just a monster with his memories? He froze as green eyes met his and felt a pang of pain at the well hidden fear in them. Could it really still be Dean, his son, behind those familiar eyes?

"Guess its story time." Harry commented softly.

"You don't have to do this Snowy." Remus told him, automatically coming to his cubs defence.

"Maybe not but I think it's time." Harry told his godfather, refusing to look up at him.

"As I know the story I'll take my leave or else I may be tempted to do something that would go against my healer's oath." Poppy said, standing to leave.

"Thanks for everything Poppy." She smiled and pulled Harry into a brief hug.

"I've been looking after Potter's for years and I don't plan to stop any time soon. Call me if you need me." With that she vanished.

"Moony?" Harry turned to the last Marauder.

"Do you want me here for this? I know the story but I'll stay if you want." Remus offered softly and Harry thought about it before shaking his head.

"You should get some more sleep."

"Alright, I'll be upstairs if you need me." Remus shot John a stern look and then walked upstairs.

"My name is Harry James Potter-Black and I was born on July thirty first in 1983 in Godric's Hollow, England. My parents were James Potter, a pureblood wizard, and Lily Evans Potter, a muggleborn witch. At that point there was a war raging in the wizarding world, one that bled over into the muggle world as 'terrorist acts'. Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin was trying to purge the wizarding world of anyone other than purebloods. Which was very hypocritical considering he was a half-blood himself. My parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix, sworn to fight the Dark Lord. When Mum fell pregnant they went into hiding but it wasn't enough. Shortly after I was born a prophecy was given."

The Winchesters stayed silent as Harry stoped to drink some water. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, knowing Harry was an orphan they both had the feeling they knew where this was going.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Sam blanched as he realised what Harry was saying, what his friend must have gone through. Without thinking about it he reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, earning a small smile form the Wizard.

"There were two children born that could have fit the prophecy, Neville Longbottom and me. Despite his spouting of pureblood superiority he chose the half-blood as the one that would be the threat. Eventually my parents turned to an ancient and powerful spell for protection. The fidelius charm should have been fool proof...would have been if the one they chose to keep the secret hadn't been one of Riddle's followers, a Death Eater. Peter betrayed my family and allowed an innocent man to be condemned in his place."

Harry paused again and they let him take his time. Dean shifted in his seat, moving his hand under the table to place it on Harry's leg in a silent show of support. No wonder Harry and Sam had become such good friends at school, they'd both gone through similar things and at similar ages.

"The fidelius charm hides a person, object whatever in plain sight unless the Secret Keeper reveals the secret to you. We should have been perfectly safe. Voldemort could have stood on the front lawn and been unable to see us. But they made a mistake. The Order knew there was a spy and paranoia was rampant. Remus as a werewolf and 'Dark Creature' was the obvious choice as a spy since Voldemort was offering them more rights than the Ministry. My parents chose Sirius as the Keeper; he was Dad's best friend and my godfather. But Sirius knew he was too obvious a choice and so in secret they swapped and made Peter the Keeper. And he sold us out. That Halloween, when I was fifteen months old, Voldemort came. Dad died trying to buy Mum enough time to save me. The only memories I have of her are her screaming at Riddle to kill her instead of me and him laughing as he killed her.

Mum died to save me and he should have known to be cautious after that. Mum was brilliant at Charms, one of the youngest to receiver their Mastery of the subject and she apparently had never fully trusted Peter. With her death she completed her greatest work ever. After she died he turned his wand on me and used the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. There is no counter curse and no way to block it. Just a flash of green light and you drop dead. But when he cast it on me it backfired and destroyed his body, leaving him nothing but a bodiless shade for thirteen years. It left me with a lightning bolt scar above my eye but otherwise untouched. I was found in the rubble of the house by Sirius who handed me over to Hagrid, another member of the Order. Sirius, blinded by rage, went after Peter and the rat framed him for the murder of thirteen muggles, cutting off his own finger to make it look like he'd been killed as well."

"Sirius...You mean Sirius Black?" John asked and Harry nodded.

"Dad?" Dean asked and John looked at him, not making eye contact.

"It was all over the news; you boys were still at school. He escaped from some top security prison when you were seventeen. I don't think they ever caught him." John explained and Harry nodded.

"It also took the one person with any legal right to me out of the picture quite nicely as far as certain parties were concerned. The Wizarding world rejoiced as the news spread and I was hailed a hero for doing nothing. They called me the Boy-Who-Lived because I survived what no one else ever had. Hagrid took me to Surrey where Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore insisted I be left there with my Mother's sister since they were my sole remaining family. The Potter's had pretty much been wiped out during the early years of the war and during World War Two. McGonagall disagreed; she'd apparently been watching them all day and thought they were 'the worst sort of Muggles'. But the high and mighty Albus insisted I needed the protection offered by blood and that by living in the muggle world I wouldn't get a big head from my fame. Instead he condemned me to ten years of pure hell." Harry spat, body tense.

Dean tightened his grip as a glass on the sink imploded. Harry flinched and then waved his hand at the glass shards, the Winchesters watching as the shards flew back together until there was no sign the glass had ever been broken.

"What happened?" Sam asked softly and even John felt a flicker of sympathy for the young man. He couldn't bear to think what would have happened to his boys if he'd been lost in the fire as well or on any of his hunts when they were young. To lose both parents in one night and at such a young age would have been shattering.

"Petunia was always envious of Lily because she had magic and James. That jealousy became bitterness and then hatred and she had a perfect target available for it. I didn't even know my own name until they finally enrolled me in school, until then I was Boy or Freak. My room was the cupboard under the stairs and my clothes were my cousins cast offs, at least five times too big for me. I was their slave and punching bag and no one cared. Any teacher that questioned would up and vanish, courtesy of Dumbledore. He needed his weapon malleable and ready to be moulded as he wished. My cousin and his friends favourite game was 'Harry Hunting', I was made to do all the chores around the house and I couldn't get better grades than my pig of a cousin."

Sam, unable to hold back anymore, pulled Harry into a hug.

"How much does a ticket to England cost?" He asked seriously and Harry managed a shaky smile.

"No point, they're dead." Seeing John start to open his mouth Harry added.  
"And I didn't do it. I told them to run and they didn't. Their own stubbornness got them killed when I was sixteen."

"Serves them right." Dean muttered and John couldn't bring himself to say anything. He'd anomalously turned in plenty of families for less over the years when he'd spotted them on hunts.

"It all changed when I turned eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. It took Hagrid knocking the door of the shanty we were hiding in down to get said letter to me though. The Dursley's did everything they could to make sure I wouldn't get it. I learnt the truth of my parent's death and my own fame that day. Got my first ever birthday cake too even if it was a bit squished. Hagrid was my first friend for all that he was half giant he was a gentle soul. Dumbledore was very clever when he sent Hagrid to be my first introduction to their world. He could tell me stories of my parents and begin steering me in the 'right' direction. It didn't hurt that the next person I really talked to was Draco Malfoy." Harry snorted in fond amusement.

"He was a right prat and the son of a high ranked Death Eater to boot. We hated each other from the start because we had both been brought up with different ideologies. Our meeting could have been orchestrated, who knows, but it started my hatred of anything Slytherin so that when it came time to be sorted into a school house I insisted it not be Slytherin, despite being told that it was the house I was most suited for. Instead I went into the same house as my parents and new friend, Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor. I hated the fame from the start; the way people would stare and whisper when I passed them in the halls. That Halloween I made another friend, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn and the brightest witch of our grade. We became the Golden Trio, a poor pureblood, a rich and famous half-blood and a brilliant muggle born. The Headmaster was ecstatic. We got away with so much that no other students would have." Harry couldn't help smiling at the fond memories of those days.

"But that year also brought Voldemort back into my life. Because hidden within the walls of Hogwarts was the philosopher's stone. He needed it to regain his body and Dumbledore knew it. Things were arranged so that at the end of the year we faced off over the stone. I won through pure luck. The protections left on me by my mother meant that my touch burnt Voldemort so when the professor he was possessing attacked me I grabbed his head and held on. I was eleven years old and I killed him, self defence or not. That year set the precedent and we faced each other every year except my third. That was the year Sirius escaped Azkaban to protect me from Peter. In my fourth year the school hosted the tri-wizard tournament, something I was too young to participate in and yet I was named as the fourth champion. I watched Cedric die and then was tied to a gravestone as Peter resurrected Riddle. Bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy."

Harry rolled up his sleeve to reveal the jagged scar left from Peter's knife. All three men winced in sympathy of the wound.

"I watched as Voldemort returned and his flowers flocked to our location, all the time trying not to cry out in pain. By using my blood he'd circumvented my mother's protections and could now touch me, causing me pain instead of him. But he needed to save face, to prove my surviving was a fluke so instead of just killing me we duelled. Once again luck or fate intervened. Our wands held the same core, a feather from the Headmaster's phoenix Fawkes. They connected when we fought and then they appeared....echoes of those he used the killing curse on. First Cedric and then down until...until my parents appeared. It was the first and only time I've heard my father's voice and he said he was proud of me."

Harry stopped, unable to go on and surprisingly it was Dean who pulled him close this time. Sam smiled as he saw Harry melt into the embrace in a way he'd never seen before. Though Harry's hesitance towards physical contact was now understandable.

"They attacked Voldemort, allowing me to escape, taking Cedric's body with me. That fool Fudge...he refused to believe me, insisted Voldemort was dead and gone. That summer he started a smear campaign against me and Dumbledore, saying I was a liar and attention seeker. I didn't have a clue though since Dumbledore was having my mail monitored for 'safety'. I spent the summer cut off from my friends and buried in my books. I knew he wouldn't let me live, he couldn't afford to, and he had about fifty years more experience than me. Remus managed to smuggle extra books to me and even snuck in to help me without anyone knowing. He's how I found out I had a guard on me that summer. He started my animagus training that summer. Towards the end of the holidays I'd gone out for a walk, ran into Dudley and his gang. Words were exchanged and then a storm started. Seeing the look on his face when he thought the storm was my doing because of how mad I was was the highlight of the summer. On our way home we were attacked by Dementors. They're the foulest of Dark Creatures, feeding of your memories and sucking out people's souls. They were the guards of Azkaban. I defended us and in the process used under aged magic in front of a muggle, family or not. I should have gotten a fine but instead I ended up before the entire Wizengamot, basically our High Court. Fudge wanted me expelled; he even changed my hearing time at the last minute so I wouldn't show up. Thankfully I'd gone early to the Ministry."

"They put you up in front of a High Court? How old were you?" Sam asked in horror.

"Barely fifteen, not that Fudge cared. He just wanted me out of the way. I was a threat to his power. One thing I'm grateful to Dumbledore for, he showed up with a witness and I was acquitted. And I got to spend the rest of the summer with my friends at Order HQ. Remus and Sirius continued our training at night when it wouldn't be noticed. That school year...it was the start of the Second War and the end of everyone I loved. Sirius was the first; he died when I fell for a trap at the end of the year, killed by his own cousin who was a Death Eater. Sirius was the white sheep of his family and the closest person to a father I had. I learnt later Dumbledore had a hand in his death, not liking the way I relied on him. But Sirius thought something like that might happen so he had a will. He named me his sole heir and left guardianship of me to Remus and then his cousin Bella, so Dumbledore couldn't kill Remus off or I'd be left to Voldemort's most loyal follower." Harry grinned and Dean laughed.

"Clever." Dean commented and Harry nodded.

"Remus pulled me from Hogwarts for sixth year and Ron and Hermione followed. I think that was the best year, despite the war because I had a family. Despite Remus trying to kill us through training. Got to the point we could hex someone in our sleep. Ron and Hermione started dating that year too. They went back to Ron's family home for his brother's wedding; something I wish I'd stopped them from doing. By the time I sensed the attack and showed up it was too late. Dumbledore showed up at the same time and between the two of us we routed them. I barely remember the fight I was just so mad. I managed to save Bill's fiancé's little sister and in the process killed the bastard who infected Remus as a child. But Bill and the rest of the Weasley's were dead. When I found Hermione...she was trying to pull Ron out from the rubble, begging him to wake up. But it was too late. She was never the same after that."

Harry had to stop again and even John had closed his eyes in horror of what had happened on what should have been such a happy day. Instead it had been a massacre.

"Hermione just shut down, she used to call me reckless but after that she just threw herself into battle and became one of the most feared witches on our side. She died half way through what should have been our last year of school, though neither of us had gone back, but she took Bellatrix with her. It was just after the wedding massacre that I ran into Draco for the first time since leaving Hogwarts. I found him half dead near Order HQ and despite everything I couldn't just leave him there. He wasn't evil. He was just a schoolyard bully. The look on his face when he woke up and found me as his nurse." Harry laughed at the memory.

"Turns out his own father had almost killed him for refusing to take the Dark Mark. He spilled everything he knew and joined up. Joked that the Golden Trio was now a Silver one. And he was right, we were to jaded and angry to be the Golden children the Wizarding World wanted us to be. When Hermione died it was Neville who ended up playing third, after he found out it could have been him in my place he took to the war like nothing anyone could have foreseen. Good old Neville, loyal to a fault and one of the bravest people I've ever known. He was also the only one besides Remus and Poppy who didn't snub me once Draco and I started seeing each other. We'd discovered just how similar we really were and one thing led to another. It was Neville who finally killed Peter but he never saw Lucius Malfoy behind him. Draco killed his own father for what the man had done to Neville. Barely three weeks later we were ambushed and Draco....Draco died in my arms. Not one Death Eater left that forest alive and I didn't care. Remus found us there, managed to get me home and he buried Draco where he belonged, beside Ron, Hermione and Nev."

Sam got up and refilled Harry's glass, handing it over to the wizard. Harry nodded in thanks and drank the cool liquid.

"I went into that final fight believing I would die and wanting to. My closest friends and lover were dead and I wanted to join them. The whole thing ended up one bloody big cliché really. We fought at the end of the school year on the lawns of Hogwarts itself. I'd never trusted Snape, figured he was really on Voldemort's side but I never expected him to literally stab me in the back. Still got the scar from that. But prophecy will not be denied so while I lost a lot of blood and really wanted someone to kill me to make the pain go away I lived. I yanked the knife out and rammed it straight through Severus Snape's black heart. He was the one who had told Voldemort of the prophecy in the first place so killing him didn't really bother me. I managed to make it to Voldemort and when he saw the condition I was in he decided to be the clichéd villain and gloat for a while. So I pulled out the gun Dudley had bought me and I shot him in the head at rather close range, wasn't much left of it after that. I passed out from blood loss and internal injuries and was taken to the infirmary of Hogwarts by Dumbledore and Remus. Remus and Poppy faked my death and once able to travel I left Britain for America. All the time spent at Popp's tender mercies had taught me a lot about healing so I decided to study muggle medicine, see if there was a way to combine the two. I met Becky shortly after I arrived and she learnt the truth about me. And that's pretty much it." Harry slumped a bit in his chair as he finally finished his story.

The three Winchester men exchanged looks and then John opened his mouth.

_TBC..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Could someone please review ch5 of Immortal Love? Pretty please?_

**Chapter 14**

The three Winchester men exchanged looks and then John opened his mouth. Harry smirked slightly as the man was cut off by his cell ringing. He really wasn't in the mood for whatever John Winchester was going to say so he took the opportunity to slip upstairs and check on Remus.

"Hey." He called and the werewolf smiled at him.

"You okay cub?" He pulled the younger wizard into his arms and held on gently as Harry stiffened and then gradually relaxed.

"Yeah. Sam and Dean took it well. Don't know about their Dad, his phone rang."

"And you snuck away up here." Remus finished for him and Harry shrugged, moving onto the bed beside his godfather. Curling up they were both soon asleep.

---------------------

"We're fine Bobby. A friend of Sam's arranged private care to get us out of the hospital. Yes, Dean's awake." Dean fought not to flinch when John paused before obviously answering Bobby's question on his condition. Sam obviously noticed and gave his leg a brief a squeeze of support. They stayed seated as John left the room, still talking to Bobby.

"He'll come round Dean." Sam comforted but Dean wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You should check on Harry." Dean said quietly and after one more questioning look Sam headed upstairs.

Hearing John end the call Dean got up and followed him to the front porch. He knew his Dad knew he was there but the older man kept his back to him and it hurt, more than being torn up by old Yellow Eyes ever did.

"Dad?" John tensed but didn't turn and Dean found himself fighting tears at the rejection.  
"Please Dad." Dean was too busy fighting to keep his voice even to notice the slight tremor that wracked his father's frame at his plea.  
"Why can't you look at me?" John stayed silent and Dean clenched his fists.  
"Say something!" He almost shouted but managed not to as he remembered that Remus and maybe Harry were probably asleep upstairs.

"How...How can I when I don't know what I'm looking at?" John finally spoke and Dean staggered back, clutching at the doorframe.

"How can you say that?" Dean breathed, not caring if John heard him or not.  
"It's me Dad! I'm still Dean." He answered louder.

"Even a monster would claim that." Dean was too consumed by his own fear and pain to hear those same feelings reflected in John's voice.

"No. Please Dad. I'm not a monster, I'm not. You and Sammy...you're all I've got. Don't do this Dad." He hated that he was begging but he'd do anything to keep his family. Because without them what was he?

John kept his back to Dean, unable to look at him for fear of what he'd do. Though he didn't even know if that would be lashing out in anger at a monster or breaking down in relief of having Dean back. He could hear the pain and fear in Dean's voice and it made him feel horrible but how could he accept this? His son was now a werewolf, something to be hunted. But the other wolf said he'd never bitten anyone and Harry had backed that up, so had the nurse. This was all his fault; if he'd stayed away from the boys Dean wouldn't have been hurt so badly that changing him was the only way to save him.

How could he truly know that this was still Dean, still his son? It wasn't like he could test his memories, if he was a monster he had full access to everything Dean had been. Maybe test his reaction to a threat to Sam? Dean would do anything for Sammy but would a monster? But how could he do it without making it look like a test?

"I already have to live knowing I may have to kill one son someday, but the thought of losing both...." John trailed off, waiting for Dean's reaction.

Dean went rigid as his father's meaning registered. Kill Sam? Why? And no way was it happening while he had breath in his body.

"Then you better shoot me first cause there's no way you're hurting Sammy! How could you even think about it?" Dean growled at and to his surprise John actually relaxed a little.  
"That was a test!" He stared in shock and John shrugged, finally turning around.

"A monster wouldn't care." He answered.

"Could have faked it." Dean spat back but this time John gave him a small smile.

"Can't fake that much emotion Dean. But it wasn't just a test. Dean..." He trailed off and turned away again, leaning on the rail. Dean moved until he was standing beside him but with nearly a foot of rail between them.

"Dad? What's going on?" John sighed in answer and Dean had to hold in a growl. Okay so maybe his temper was a little harder to control than usual.

"I...found some things out. About Sam and the others visited by the Demon. I love him Dean, no matter how much we fight. But better he die human than..." John couldn't finish the sentence.

"Harry sent it away right? So maybe Sam's safe now. He hasn't had a vision since then. And even if it does come for him or try to change him, he has us and Harry. Demon has to think twice before taking Harry on again and Sam's his best friend." Dean honestly didn't know who he was trying to convince but this had come out of leftfield. He'd expected a fight over his being a werewolf not a discussion about killing Sam one day.

"Maybe you're right but you needed to know. If the last week has shown anything it's that any of us could die without warning and I didn't want you left not knowing if something happens to me." John explained softly, looking at Dean and actually meeting his eyes before turning to go back inside. He paused in the doorway.  
"I'm glad you're okay son."

Dean slumped against the rail in relief. His Dad didn't hate him; he'd just needed time to think. But the talk about maybe having to kill Sam one day? That was definitely creepy and just not happening. Old Yellow Eyes was not turning Sam to the Dark Side on his watch. He smiled at the thought and as he heard familiar footsteps approaching.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean turned and smiled at Sam.

"Yeah. Talked to Dad." Sam relaxed and moved to stand beside him.  
"This place is great." He commented and Sam nodded.

"Harry said we can use it whenever we want. It's probably a good idea having a safe place for the full moon and to recuperate after bad hunts." Sam explained.

"Sounds good." Dean bumped Sam's shoulder and his little brother smiled. It was good to see Sam so relaxed. He didn't need to know what he'd been talking to their Dad about, not yet. It wouldn't matter till the Demon managed a comeback anyway.

_TBC..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 15**

Dean smiled slightly as he heard light footsteps approach him. Seconds later Harry joined him at the rail, their arms brushing slightly. As soon as that happened Dean felt himself relax, his temper settling back to normal levels.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked softly and Dean shrugged.  
"Temper issues?" The younger man guessed and Dean stared at him in surprise.  
"Not that hard to guess Dean. Full moon may be over but it was your first change and your body is having to deal with a lot of changes. And werewolves are naturally...temperamental. Remus is the gentlest guy until you get him mad or endanger someone he cares about. Apparently it was worse after he was first bitten. You'll learn to handle it and you'll have help Dean." Harry told him.

"Did I really agree to this? I...I don't remember anything after the accident." Dean told Harry softly and Harry reached out slowly to lay a hand over Dean's. To his delight Dean let him.

"You did. There was a Reaper in the hospital and it was after you. I...I might be able to jog your memory if you want me to?"

"Yes. I need to know what happened to me EvHarry."Dean shook his head and Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry, about the false name thing. I don't mind which one you use if it's more comfortable."

"I'll get used to Harry, suits you better actually." Dean offered and Harry grinned.  
"So what do we need to do?" Dean asked, taking a deep breath.

"Just look me in the eye." Harry told him, turning to fully face him. Dean turned as well and Harry reached up to gently cup his face.  
"Trust me." Harry whispered and then slipped into Dean's mind, searching gently for the memories of Dean's out of body experience. They were elusive and foggy, continually trying to slip away but he finally latched onto them and brought them into Dean's conscious mind. He secured them and did a quick check, backing off at the low growl coming from the back of Dean's mind. Soon enough no one would be getting into Dean's head, one of the benefits of being a werewolf. Dean caught him as he swooned slightly, amber glinting in his usually green eyes for a second before fading.

"Are you alright?" Dean murmured and Harry nodded, not wanting Dean to let go.

"Do you..."

"I remember. Did you mean it?" Dean asked and Harry smiled, letting his hand move to card through Dean's hair.

"I don't say things I don't mean Dean. I love you." Harry swallowed, heart in his throat, as he waited for an answer. Instead of saying anything Dean pulled him close and kissed him. Harry relaxed, letting Dean support his slighter weight as he responded eagerly but carefully to the kiss. Dean was still a new werewolf after all and he really didn't want to push his instincts until Dean had learnt to control himself.

Dean let Harry go as they separated to breath. He couldn't believe he'd just kissed his brother's best friend but then Harry was his friend too, had been for many months now. And now he could remember Harry's whispered confession of love, the way he had come to save them from their demon possessed Dad, despite knowing the demon was more powerful, how he'd tried to shield Dean during the crash. He'd been attracted to Harry from the start but now...now he could admit that he loved him.

"I love you too." Dean whispered.

Sam smiled as he watched Dean pull Harry into another kiss before he let the curtain fall from his hand. Now it was time to talk to his Dad and make some things very clear. Because he was not going to let Dean or Harry be hurt by John ever again.

* * *

Dean was sitting with Remus and Harry in the woods just out of sight of the house. Personally he'd never been one for all the new-age meditative stuff but Remus and Harry had pretty much dragged him out of the house much to Sam's amusement. But if it would help him get a grip on his now very volatile temper he guessed he was willing to try. He'd screamed at Sam the other day for no reason and was just thankful that Sam knew what was going on so he'd brushed it off. Their Dad had taken off a few days earlier on a hunt, unable to just sit around though he'd promised to be back before the next full moon. He didn't know what Sam had said to him but their Dad had definitely been watching what he said and did more since they'd talked.

Dean would never admit it out loud but the thought of the full moon scared him to death. Remus had explained what it would be like and the difference the potion would make but what if something went wrong? What if he got loose and attacked Sam? Harry could take care of himself and as long as he stayed in animal form he couldn't be infected. Sure the potion would give him some control but enough to not attack his family? Or an innocent? He could handle the pain Remus had told him the transformation caused, it was everything else that scared him.

He didn't regret his choice, especially now that he remembered everything that had happened in the hospital. The thought of dying wasn't what had made him chose; it was leaving Sammy and Harry alone. Sure they would have had each other but he was the big brother, the protector. And with what their Dad had told him about the Demon...he had to be here to protect Sam from it. Harry was good but he didn't have the instinctive knowledge of Sam that Dean did and if the Demon got free and tried to turn Sam then that knowledge and understanding would be needed to keep Sam free.

* * *

"So should I be asking what your intentions towards my brother are?" Sam grinned at the blush that spread across Harry's cheeks.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry teased back and Sam laughed.  
"I love him Sam." Harry admitted solemnly and Sam nodded.

"I'm glad. Dean...he's my brother you know? And I love the jerk, even when we're fighting. Watching him go from one night stand to the next hurt because he deserves so much more even if he refuses to see it. And you deserve to be happy too Harry."

"Thanks." Harry whispered.

"And if Dad tries to give you a hard time don't worry about it, we had a talk."

"When's he due back anyway?"

"Next week, he wants to be here for the next full moon."

"Not like either of you is going to be allowed downstairs." Harry informed him and Sam nodded though he didn't look entirely happy.  
"Dean would never forgive himself if he hurt you and you know it Sam. It's too dangerous. If Dean agrees maybe we can set up a way for you to see him while staying safely upstairs. But only if Dean agrees."

_TBC..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 16**

This was it. Dean swallowed and looked around the reinforced room nervously. He'd been forced to drink the foulest concoction for the last three days so that he would keep his mind while transformed. He was not looking forward to doing that every month. Remus was sitting on the other cot calmly reading a book and waiting for the moon to rise. Sam was sitting on the bottom step with John standing behind him. Harry was sitting beside him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders in an offer of comfort. Dean had been feeling strange all day and it was only getting worse. He'd been snapping at everyone and felt like crawling out of his own skin. He'd seen Sam flinch a few times when he'd lashed out and he knew it was his fault but he couldn't help it.

"It'll be okay Dean; I'll be at your side the whole time." Harry soothed and Dean nodded before looking back at the stairs.  
"You two need to get upstairs, moonrise is in a few minutes." Harry called out and John nodded, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder to get him moving.

"I'll see you in the morning Dean." Sam told his brother who nodded nervously. He had agreed to Harry setting up a one way viewing mirror so that Sam and John could watch and was beginning to regret that.

"Deep breaths Dean. Just try to relax and let it happen, okay?" Remus called and Dean nodded shakily.  
"Change Harry. Dean you might want to strip if you want to save the clothes." Harry melted into Snowy and Dean quickly stripped, avoiding looking at the equally naked Remus. And then he was convulsing, fighting to hold in a scream of agony. It hurt, worse than anything he'd ever felt before. He blinked as a rough tongue lapped the tears from his cheeks and tried to smile at Harry as he felt his bones begin to break and shift. All up the transformation probably only took minutes but it felt like years.

Sam stared into the mirror, tears running down his face as he watched Dean's body forced to change into an unnatural shape. Seeing Harry pacing nearby, tail lashing the air felt odd and yet the form seemed to suite him. Hearing a strangled cry he looked over and saw Remus changing as well. Desperate for comfort Sam reached out and grabbed his Dad's hand. To his surprise John squeezed back and when Sam glanced at him he saw the tears on his Dad's face. It was finally finished and they watched as Dean shakily pushed himself upright. Harry was crouched in the middle of the room, watching both werewolves. Remus snarled at both Harry and Dean. Harry rolled onto his back and licked Remus' snout and the werewolf backed off, heading for Dean. Harry got to his feat, following Remus.

"Remus is alpha and Harry's second." Sam whispered in awe.

"Where does that leave Dean?" John asked tightly.

"Third? Though as the newbie he'd be seriously at the bottom of the pecking order. Then again...he might be closer to equal with Harry." Sam changed his answer, thinking about their relationship, no matter how new it was. They both tensed as Dean growled and Remus responded. Harry simply pounced Dean playfully, nuzzling against his throat and they watched as Dean relaxed and began sniffing and nuzzling back. Sam laughed as Remus huffed, nudged Dean's side and then wandered off to curl up, one eye watching over the two 'cubs'.  
"Look at him Dad, how could you doubt he's still Dean?" Sam asked and John sighed.

"I had to be sure." John whispered and Sam looked back at the mirror. He would stay until they changed back and then help Harry settle them in to sleep off the effects.

* * *

Harry looked up and smiled as Sam came down the stairs, a wave of his hand removed the barrier at the bottom and Sam moved instantly to Dean's side. Sam checked Dean over with gentle hands and his brother groaned slightly.

"It's okay Dean, it's just me bro. I'm going to get you over to the bed." He whispered, gathering Dean into his arms and then staggering upright. He stiffened as he felt hands help him and then smiled slightly when he saw it was their Dad. With John's help he got Dean over to the cot and they settled him under the covers. Neither noticed harry smiling at them from across the room where he was just finishing settling Remus onto his own cot.

"We should let them sleep and since it looks like you two stayed up all night as well we should get to bed too." Harry whispered and then chuckled as Sam jumped.

"But..." Sam yawned but then looked back at Dean, obviously torn.

"They'll be fine down here Sam, the house is warded, anyone tries to get in and I'll know. Come on, we need sleep." Sam sighed but reluctantly followed Harry and John upstairs.

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead." Sam looked up and then grinned when he saw Dean sitting at the table drinking a mug of coffee. He could see the tension in Dean's body and made sure to bump against him as he went for his own mug.

"You make the coffee?" Sam asked, smiling as Dean relaxed.

"Nope. Remus did and then headed upstairs for a shower." Dean told him as Sam joined at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked gently and Dean tensed again.  
"It...looked painful. Do you need painkillers?" Sam reached out to touch Dean's hand, showing he was simply concerned for Dean's health.

"I'm fine Sam, Remus gave me something already." Dean answered and watched as his baby brother relaxed.

"Good. Do you....do you remember?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean looked away.  
"Dean I'm just curious, you know me have to know everything. Yeah seeing you go through that hurts but it doesn't change anything. You're still my big brother and I'll shoot anyone who says otherwise." Dean looked up at him, gratitude shining in his eyes.

"It's fuzzy, I know what happened and I was in control for the most part but it's kind of disjointed now, like it happened to someone else." Dean explained softly.

"That's normal, things will become clearer in the next few months." They both jumped slightly and Harry smirked.  
"We'll also lose the ability to sneak up on you as you get used to your senses." He added, grabbing his own mug and joining them at the table.

"Good to know." Dean shifted in his seat slightly, looking at Harry out of the side of his eye.

"That's also normal." Harry told him, trying not to laugh as Sam looked between them, confused.

"What's normal?"

"Nothing Sam." They answered in unison and Sam's eyes went wide as he realised.

"Oh, right. I'll go take Dad some coffee." He scrambled up and practically leapt up the stairs to Harry's laughter. He looked over to see Dean blushing slightly.

"Want a hand with your problem?" Harry teased and Dean swallowed.

"Serious?" Dean almost squeaked and Harry smiled, standing and moving over to Dean's side of the table. He sat in his lap and pulled him in for a kiss.

"That answer your question?" Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him in closer.  
"My room." Harry got up and pulled Dean up and then simply apparated upstairs. When Remus came downstairs to an empty room he took a sniff, smiled and shook his head but went to make himself a cup of tea. Boys would be boys. He only hoped Harry remembered his silencing spells.

Dean staggered as his feet hit the floor and then his back hit a mattress, Harry laying over him. Lips and teeth clashed as they kissed, hands yanking at clothing. Getting frustrated Harry simply vanished the material so they could get down to business.

Sam looked towards Harry's room as a groan was heard and then grabbed his IPod, turning the volume up high. You'd think a wizard could soundproof a room.

John blinked, nearly choking on his coffee as he heard the noises coming from Harry's room. That was more than he needed or wanted to know about the wizard and who he was assuming was Dean. Maybe Dean would finally settle down and stop sleeping with every waitress around. Though that meant one last chance for grandkids.

_TBC..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__Sorry for the long wait._

**Chapter 17**

Dean woke slowly, smiling down at the mess of dark hair on his chest. He ran a gentle hand over the bare back he could feel. Harry was curled up on his chest, still fast asleep and it was...nice. He'd never stayed with anyone like this before, except for Cassie and that hadn't exactly ended well. But this, what he had with Harry, it was different. Harry knew about the Supernatural, heck he was pretty much counted as Supernatural by most and now so was Dean. A wizard and a werewolf, that just sounded weird even in his head but Dean wanted it to work. Harry, Evan, whatever name he used...he'd saved them so many times and often at personal risk and he never asked for anything in return, except their friendship and acceptance.

"Hey." Dean was brought out his thoughts by the quiet greeting and looked down to see green eyes staring up at him.

"Morning, at least I think it's morning. How do you feel?" Dean asked nervously and Harry smiled.

"Like I had really good sex last night. You?" Harry answered and Dean actually blushed slightly.

"I'm good. I uh....not exactly how I planned for this to happen but it was good, very good." Dean admitted and Harry smiled at him.

"Full moon can mess with you a bit, so I knew it could happen. I don't regret it though, I've um, I was attracted to you from pretty much the first time we met. Why do you think I kept dropping everything whenever you guys needed help? Sam's my friend but you..."

"Thanks." Dean whispered and Harry wrapped his arms around Dean, snuggling in and Dean let him.  
"I don't regret it either." He finally said.

-------------------------------------  
The five of them were sitting at the table eating dinner when Sam winced, rubbing at his head.

"Sam?" Harry called, making them look at the youngest Winchester.

"Sammy?" Dean moved to Sam's side and Sam looked at him, eyes unfocused. He groaned and then slumped, Dean catching him.  
"Easy, it's okay." Dean soothed.

"Dean?" John barked and Dean looked up at him.

"Vision." He answered shortly and then went back to talking to Sam, trying to snap him out of it.

"At least he's not screaming and trying to claw at his own skin." Remus commented, looking at Harry who shrugged. Dean stared at his...boyfriend? Lover? What exactly where they now?

"You..." Dean didn't know what to say.

"They don't happen anymore and someone usually pinned me down pretty quick so I didn't do too much damage." Harry said and John looked at him, feeling a little bit of respect for the young wizard. He moved to hover over his sons, not sure how to help and Dean looked up at him. He mustered a half smile and Dean smiled back, shifting a little to let John in. So when Sam finally came out of it he was being held by his Dad and big brother. He clung to them for a few seconds before sitting back.

"You okay?" John asked and Sam nodded slowly.

"Want a pain killer?" Harry asked and Sam nodded again. Harry got up and left the room, coming back with a handful of pills which Sam gratefully swallowed.

"Sammy? What did you see?" Dean asked softly and Harry smiled wistfully at the sight of Dean cradling his brother to him. Remus caught the smile and pulled him into a hug.

"They loved you Harry, never forget that. Dean loves you too, trust me everyone within ten kilometres knows that after last night. Silencing spells kiddo." Remus whispered and both Harry and Dean went bright red.

"Oops." Harry muttered and Dean smiled at him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked again and Sam looked around the table at them before shrugging.

"I didn't really see anything, it was weird. I've never had a vision like it. And something feels...different. I feel different." Sam whispered and John's eyes went wide in alarm.

"Different how Sam?" he barked and Sam flinched, Dean tightening his hold on him and actually growling at John. Remus was holding his wand and Dean could feel energy gathering around Harry, all aimed at John and not Sam.

"Sammy it's okay." Dean whispered.  
"Everyone here loves you, we'll protect you." He told his brother and then watched as Harry joined them, taking Sam's hand and squeezing it gently. Remus was now hovering protectively between then and John.

"Sam, can I scan you? I think I might have an idea what happened." Harry asked softly and Sam looked at him before nodding. Harry placed his hand on Sam's head and closed his eyes, concentrating. Sam actually laughed at the feel of Harry's magic scanning him and Harry grinned.  
"Sorry, forgot that can tickle. You can relax John, he's fine. Better than that actually. He's free." Harry explained and Sam stared at him with wide eyes before letting out a yell of joy and hugging the wizard before hugging Dean.

"I'm free Dean." Sam whispered, clinging to his brother and Dean had to fight back tears even as he looked at his lover.

"Thank you." He mouthed and Harry smiled at him.

"I don't understand...." John trailed off.

"I'm free Dad, the demon can't do anything to me anymore." Sam answered, tears in his eyes and John stared at him in shock before moving over and pulling Sam into his arms.

"Are you sure?" John asked Harry who nodded.

"Positive, the blood link snapped. That's what caused the funky vision. Won't stop the bastard wanting to kill him when he gets lose again but he can't influence Sam or anything." Harry explained and John pulled Dean into the hug, holding his boys close.

------------------------  
"You're leaving?" Dean asked, hands shoved in his pockets and John looked up from where he was checking the weapons stored in his truck.

"Bobby needs a hand on a hunt out west. I'll try and explain all this so he doesn't shoot you next time you stop by." John answered and Dean grinned.

"That'd be good. You...you're not gonna vanish again are you?" Dean asked and John slapped him on the back.

"No. Demon's gone for now and even if it wasn't. You boys were right, we're stronger together. Look after yourself Dean. I never thought I'd say this but Harry's good for you. So look after Sam and him too. Call me if you need anything, okay?" John said and Dean smiled.

"Will do. Are we okay now?"

"Dean you're my son, fur and all. Just be careful, other hunters won't see it that way."

"I will, Harry's working on something that'll help protect me and Sam's threatened to shoot anyone who tries something." Dena answered and John laughed. Sam wandered outside and saw the packing, biting his lip nervously. John looked up at him and smiled, making Sam smile too.

"You boys watch out for each other and remember to call." He ordered and they both nodded. Sam came down the stairs and pulled John into a hug.

"I missed you Dad." He finally admitted and John nodded.

"Missed you too. Call, okay?" He asked as Sam let him go and his youngest nodded. It was amazing to see the changes in Sam since his vision, the kid was happier and...lighter now, in a way he hadn't been since before he'd learnt the truth about the family business. He nodded to Harry who was hovering in the doorway and the wizard nodded back. He had his own bundle of charms from the wizard to protect him on the hunt and it was weird to trust him but he did now. How different would things be if Sam hadn't met Harry at school? Would they all be dead now?  
"See you later." John called and got in his truck, taking one last look at them before heading out to meet Bobby.

Harry walked down the stairs and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, smiling as Dean returned the embrace.

"You two ready to hit the road?" He asked and they looked at him.

"What? I know you're not gonna stop hunting so I'm coming too." He stated and they both grinned at him.  
"The house will still be here next month and I still haven't seen a lot of America." He said and Dean laughed, reaching out to slap Sam on the arm.

"Hear that Sammy, got to make sure he sees all the good stuff."

"Like what? All the good bars for hustling?" Sam teased as they headed inside to pack their own things. Harry watched them for a second, smiling softly. And he could swear that, just for a split second, he could see Draco, Hermione, Ron and others watching him and smiling at him too.

_The End.  
__Possible sequel._


End file.
